Confusion
by Esoulix'Anne-Louise
Summary: Shes a cursed warrior princess, and he's a hated half blooded prince. Shes a magical tenshi youkai and hes an inuhanyou warriror. Theyre complete opposites, yet they can't help but love eachother. However, there's a certain spider out for vengance. R&R ! Abandoned.
1. A battle won

A/N: Italic font means someones having a flash back enjoy~!

~Louise~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha *wipes tear*. So leave me alone you weird lawyers! *Lawyers mumble something about weird authors* grrrrrr

Anywho...on with the story...

A Wish Came True

Chapter 1:A Battle Won

Inuyasha and his friends were walking down a dirt path when Naraku showed up with a evilest laugh they have heard from him(ack! how is that possible!). Now they were in the mist of battle with him. after several injury's were placed on the gang, Kagome decided it was enough (again)

"Die! Naraku!" Yelled Kagome sounding like Kikyo when she pinned Inuyasha to the tree of ages. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome in the memory cause kagome's voice changed and was sounding like Kikyo's.

* * *

"_Kikyo." Inuyasha said watching as Kikyo Dieing before his eyes, his first love, someone who understood him was now about to leave him forever. He was holding her in his arms in a bridal style and looking down into her eyes after another hit from Naraku causing kikyo to die. As the soul left her body, but it didn't go back to Kagome. The part of her soul now belonged to Kikyo._

_"Inuyasha good-bye, I am Sorry" kikyo's voice called out to him_

_"Kikyo" Inuyasha said once again_

_Kagome watched as the orb of light aproched the gang standing behind Inuyasha. She was saying good bye and good luck._

"_It's so warm" thought kagome as the orb of light (Kikyo's soul) was surounding them. Kagome was at the verge of tears as Kikyo's soul went up to the into night. "Good bye Kikyo" Kagome said watching as the orb of light floated into the sky. AS she said that, the group looked supirzed as Kagome was just as upset as Inuyasha was. Kikyo, after attacking Kagome so many times, after Kikyo being mean (for a priestess) to Kagome to get to Inuyasha, Kagome she...she still felt as if she had a sewing needle pushed into her (mental) heart. She knew if Kikyo died, Inuyasha would be so heart broken, and Kikyo, she would have to say good bye to Inuyasha forever, no more heart breaks for Kagome, but still, she didn't want Inuyasha's heart to be have a scar on it till the day he dies. but Kagome she was always jealous and mad at inuyasha saying "sit" to him whenever he's being a total jerk. but Kikyo couldn't put the necklace on Inuyasha to her, it felt wrong, but Kagome thats the way she would vent. _

_Inuyasha stood there watching as his first love descended into the skies, as the tears he hardly shed rolled down his cheek. "farewell my dear Kikyo" Inuyasha thought while more tears started flowing down his cheek uncontrollably. he knelt down as the body of clay and bones disappeared. "Why? Why couldn't I save you? Why did you have to die? Why?" he thought_

_"WHYYY?" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome held her hand out to him, trying to comfort him, but Inuyasha ignored her and ran awa, into the forest nearby. The group watched as Kagome first fell onto her knees then was on the four off her joints, both her hands and both her knees. She was digging her nails into the soil as the tears rolled down her cheek. They all watched as Kagome ran towards the village then to the well._

_

* * *

_

"Kagome" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome who shot the arrow. He knew how much pain he had caused Kagome, yet she always took it out on the enimies, when ever she was relly pissed off, she would gain Kikyo's power, but when she was Pissed off the the point she would tell them to go to hell or to tell them to die, she would sound like Kikyo, sometimes even _look _like kikyo. She would be almost invincible with that, but when she would be done venting or calmed down, she would arrow was engulfed in a pinkish light as it shot towards Naraku. Naraku stared at the arrow waiting for it to hit him and disappear, but instead of hitting _him_ it hit the complete defiled, Shikon no Tama, Purifying it along with Naraku while he stared in terror as the jewel he worked so hard for killed him. Inuyasha stared along with Sango who was injured during the fight, Miroku who over used his Wind Tunnel sucking in Naraku's poisonous insects, Shippo who was hiding behind a small rock, safe, and Kirara who also was injured in battle.

"Did it work?" kagome asked sounding herself again. They all watched waiting for him to reassemble but it never happened. In the meanwhile, Miroku was opened the Wind Tunnel and it started to disappear from his accursed hand. He smiled and showed everyone "Hey look!" He said while all the heads turned to him first frightened from his Wind Tunnel then calmed down somewhat as it disappeared slowly from his hand.

"The wind Tunnel is disappearing from Miroku!" Sango said suprized and happy.

"Does that mean Naraku's dead?" Shippo asked in his innocent voice

smiling Kagome said what she never thought she would've said once she came to the fudal era "It's...f..fin..finally..o..over" while falling to the ground, loosing consciousness.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running over to catch her.

And with that, Naraku was no more.

* * *

Hey gals (and guys), sorry if the first chapter was way to short, but I'll update soon! so make sure to come and check up on my first story! oh yeah, sorry if I rushed into Naraku's death

~Louise~


	2. A Night Of Celebrations

A/N: Bold Font means its a thought and underlined means Narrating. Please remember that this is my first Story so...flames are welcome...(pls no flames! Pls no flames! Pls no flames!) oh and sorry I didnt update sooner. My internet connection to "D-link" was wonky so...yeah

~Louise~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, though i wish i did *sobs*

anyhow... on with my not so awesome story...

* * *

A Wish Came True

Last Chapter:

smiling Kagome said what she never thought she would've said once she came to the feudal era "It's finally over" while falling to the ground, loosing consciousness.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running over to catch her.

And with that, Naraku was no more.

Chapter 2:A Night Of Celebrations

Inuyasha looked worriedly at Kagome who still hadn't woken up from the fierce battle with Naraku. It had been 3 days now and Kagome still didn't wake up. Inuyasha was too worried to go out and have fun with the others who were celebrating the death of Naraku. Kagome was the one who killed their enemy. The Evil, heartless, greedy, good for nothing Naraku, so no-one should be out have a good time while Kagome's out cold for what was supposed to be a week.

**Kagome... I hope your alright...** Inuyasha thought while holding Kagome's right hand. Inuyasha amazingly was showing his feelings in front of people.

"Inuyasha, you should eat, you didn't leave Kagome's side for three days now, not even to eat. You'll get sick if you keep going on like this." Sango said looking worriedly at Inuyasha's worn out face. "Come on, everyone's worried about you it's time to have dinner. It's the last of Kagome's ramen from her time, your favourite..." she said trying to convince him into keeping healthy.

"fine..." Inuyasha said getting up reluctantly to go eat glancing over at Kagome on his way out.

Four Days Later

"Isn't she supposed to wake up by now Lady Kaede?" Kagome heard, but her hearing was fuzzy, she didn't know if was a girl or boy talking. Kagome was slowly waking up from her 7 day slumber.

**Where am I? All I remember is Naraku dieing and then I blacked out. How long was I asleep? A day? That's how long I'm usually out... **Kagome thought squeezing her eyes, trying to open them.

"Aye. She is. But look, she is already coming to" someone responded, Kagome thought it was Lady Kaede because of the way she talked.

"Oh. How can you tell?" said a female voice. Kagome was slowly getting her hearing back so she could tell if it was a girl or a boy.

"look Sango," Kaede said "look how she is trying to open her eye's she is probably hearing thee talk now."

**So it was Sango who was worrying for me... **Kagome thought

"mmm" Kagome said trying to open her eye's again, but this time she had half of a success, she opened her eye's the quickly closed them due to the bright light.

"She just opened her eye's!" Inuyasha said looking down at the half awake Kagome.

"Inu...Yash...a?" Kagome said weakly opening her eye's again but this time she was ready for she was ready for the light.

"Kagome." Inuaysha said worriedly. Kagome saw that his face was masked with worry and regret. And Kagome _tried _to get up, but Inuyasha gently pushed her down "Kagome you've been out for seven days, maybe you should rest for a while." as he said that, Kagome looked at him in Shocked and confused eye's tilting her head to the side somewhat.

"_seven days? I was out for a whole week?"_ Kagome said confused and shocked at the same time. Kagome closed her eyes to take it all in. Well at least _try _to take it all in.

**Seven days...a whole week...I was out for a **_**whole week. **_**That's weird... It felt like I was out for only a day... but i was out for a **_**week. **_**But **_**how?**_** I'm usually out for only a day... when I go like that... Maybe this time was different... more powerful...I heard, long time ago, that when I go like that, It's called "Priestess Madness" but the priest that told me that told me that I'd be out for a day or something if I don't go to it's full extent. He also said that I go to it's full extent it would be dangerous...Is that why Inuyasha's being so over protective? **

"Kagome?Kagome?" Inuyasha said worriedly "are you there? Kagome? Kaede," Inuyasha said demandingly " did she faint again ol woman?"

"nae, she is merely just trying to take it all in, its not easy waking up after a week of sleeping. Thee would be surprised to" Kaede answered

"ya know I'm right here right?" Kagome said her eyes still closed.

"aye" Kaede answered " we are just worried about thee Kagome."

"Keh" Inuyasha said looking away and folding his arms, hands in his kimono sleeves being himself again seeing that Kagome's aright.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said in a sweet, soft voice, sitting up.

"mm?" Inuyasha answered his head turning slightly to look at her.

"you were really worried about me weren't you?" Kagome asked

"Keh, yeah right." Inuyasha said trying to hide it from her.

"Your right Kagome, he was worried about you," Sango said making Kagome jump, she had forgotten that Sango was there, seeing that she was quite most of the time. " He never left your side since you blacked out, come to think about it...he never leaves your side whenever you black out. Not even to eat." Sango kept talking to herself about it but Kagome wasn't listening anymore, she was looking at Inuyasha wondering.

"what wench?" Inuyasha said getting annoyed at how she was looking at him.

"oh nothing" Kagome said blushing then looking away. Inuyasha looked at her with curious eyes then shrugged it off and looked away to the cloudy sky.

The Next Day

Kagome hurried to get all her things into her giant yellow backpack. Tonight was the night she would celebrate her goal completed. She could be at peace feudal era or modern, she could be at peace either way. Sure a demon would come every once in a while, but they would easily seeing that no demons had a Shikon Jewel shard in them to make them stronger. Kagome sighed happily thinking how easier her life would be after she made a wish on the shikon jewel and it would disappear forever.

**I wonder what is the right wish that My grandpa was jabbering about was...** Kagome thought walking out of the shrine towards the well house.

"Higurashi!" A male voice called "Did you get over your hepatitis B?" he asked once he got close enough to her.

"Hojo I don't have any time for this. I'll have to call you later. See Ya!" Kagome said a little to hastily running towards the well house.

"Wait!" Hojo yelled reaching to grab her wrist "Can we go out to a movie next Saturday?"

"No I'm busy, now let go!" Kagome yelled pulling her arm out of his reach as she jumped into the well having a blue light surround her.

**Now what just happened now?** Hojo thought looking down the empty well** I'm sure she just jumped down there... Wait! I saw her...she was surrounded by a blue light... Maybe I'm just imagining things again... how odd that I, Hojo have such a wild imagination. **

Five Hundred Years In The Past

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called "What took you so long?" he asked looking excitedly at the Gigantic yellow bag "Did you bring that special food you where talking about?" He said still staring at the bag.

"Gee thanks I come back after working my but off trying to get all this stuff together!" Kagome said "I wish you would be more appreciative!"

"Hey! I was just looking forward to our future meal!" Inuyasha said defending himself from the 'S word'

"Oh reeeeeeeeeeaaaally?" Kagome said hands on her hips not believing a word that came out of Inuyasha's mouth.

"yeah 'reeeeeeeeeeaaaally'" Inuyasha said imitating Kagome's 'really'.

"Oh yeah you jerk!" Kagome

"Yeah _wench_" Inuyasha said tauntingly at Kagome

"I told you never to call me that _mutt_ my name is Kagome! Ka-gom-e! Not wench, not bitch, not any of those names you come up with!"

"Hey dont call me a 'mutt'! You know how that feels?" Inuyasha yelled

"we-e-e-ell I had no idea how it felt to be called name all the time!" Kagome said sarcasm dripping all over her voice.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes knowing what Kagome was implying.

"Why you! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT times 10! SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled venting off the name calling and Inuyasha's jerkiness. In the meanwhile, Inuyasha was laying crippled in a huge crater on the ground flinching every now and then to show that he was alive but still injured badly.

"Hey!" inuyasha yelled "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk!" Kagome yelled back her shoulder. While walking towards Kaede's Village. Kagome and Inuyasha were back to norma now after 7 days of worrying and waiting. Inuyasha slept all day when Kagome went back down the well to her time. Miroku was snickering at Kagome and Inuyasha's behaviour, he was hiding behind a bush with Shippo and Sango watching the two bicker and fight. Inuyasha heard the snickering and turned his head towards the three.

"And whats so funny you three?" Inuyasha asked sending a death glare to those three that dared to spy on Inuyasha and Kagome.

The three gulped and shrunk back into the trees.

With Kagome

**Why is Inuyasha such a jerk? Why can't he be nice at least once in a while? Man i wish he would be nicer to me...** Kagome thought walking towards the village with the giant excuse for a backpack with her.

When she got to the village she saw Miroku Sango and Shippo. They were all waving exitedly towards Kagome.

"Kagome-oni-san!" Shippo yelled running up to his 'sister' and hugging her.

"Hey Shippo." Kagome said nonchalantly for someone who just had a fight with their friend "How's the fire going? You _do _remember that I asked you to get it ready right when I left to get the things ready right?"

"H-hai" Shippo said nervously " I hope I did it right though..."

"I'm sure you did Shippo" Kagome said Smiling sweetly at her adopted brother. In return Shippo gave his sister a hug.

In the meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were staring at them wondering how Kagome forgot about the fight so easily.

**Now _that's_ weird...usually, she storms into the hut and sits dont staring into space or somwthing like that. **Miroku thought gawking at her sudden mood change.

**Now why would she be so mood swingy? She usually just vents about it for about 30 minutes. Then changes into her normal stuff. **Sango thought Staring at Kagome and Shippo talking about the party excitedly.

"Sango, can you unpack some Ingredients? Lets see...I need the bag of flour, bag of sugar, carton of eggs, Milk, and Salt. Can you get those from my bag?"

"hm? Oh ok." Sango said walking over the the yellow backpack next to the weird looking black bag (garbage bag) full of cooking things and grabbed the Ingredients for what ever Kagome was making. "hey wait whats 'kar-tun'?" Sagon asked looking over to Kagome curiously. Kagome laughed and walked over to her bag to show Sango. Kagome reached into the Garbage Bag and screamed.

"hiya sis!" Said Sota jumping out of her 2nd bag.

"Sota!" Kagome screamed suprized "don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack"

The others looked at her as if she was speaking a different language. Kagome sighed and told them what a heart attack was. After she told them what a heart attack was, they all looked at her worryingly then Kagome sughed yet again and told them it was just a saying.

"hey are these your friends you were talking about sis?" Sota asked pointing to the three that were examining Kagome making sure that she didn't actually have a heart attack but when Sota spoke up, they all stopped and looked him curiously.

"yes sota and why are you here?" Kagome asked glaring at the kid who was looking through all the things in the hut.

"I wanted to go to the party you were talking about and hid in your bag." Sota said absantly still looking through the stuff.

"Sota, you could've just asked." Kagome said kneeling to his hight to be eye to eye with him.

"Ya but you would've said 'no'." Sota said looking at kagome

"Good pont" Kagome said looking down.

"uh, Lady Kagome, would you mind me asking who this cute little boy is?" Miroku asked pointing slightly at Sota.

"Ya and how does he know that we know you?" Sango asked

"He's my annoying little brother, and he knows that because I told him about you guys." Kagome said Glaring at sota when she said 'annoying little brother'.

"Are you 'Mir-oak-oo'?" Sota asked Miroku "are you the one that always is flirting with girls you dont know?"

Kagome glared at the little jabber mouth and grabbed his ear dragging him outside for a little talk. While Miroku was irritated by what Kagome described him as. Shippo and Sango sweat dropped at what Kagome acts like with people she lived with practically her whole life and thanked the gods that wasn't how she acted with them (excluding Inuyasha of course).

Kagome's POV (Point Of View)

"Time to go home Sota" Kagome said at the boy yelling "ow" as she dragged him to the well.

"Wait! I just wanted to meet your friends that your always jabbering about!" Sota yelled trying to pry off Kagome's death grip on his ear, but his efforts were in vain (of course! She fricken demons for crying out loud!".

"Okay, give me one reason for letting you stay here!" Kagome yelled letting go of his now red ear and glaring at her little brother

"'Cause I'm the only one that can get you these babys." Sota said pulling out the two most beautiful necklaces that Kagome had ever seen. One said was engraved with the words "Inuyasha, My Love" and had a picture of Inuyasha with his sword over his shoulder with a smug look on his face. The Pendant was gold and had a silver chain with a 'jewel shard' sticker on each big part of the chain. The other was engraved with the words "My dear Kagome" and it had a picture of Kagome aiming her arrow with a determined look on her face. The pendant was Gold with little Arrows Engraved all over the pendant, while the Chain was Silver and white (like Inuyasha's hair) with the whole completed jewel in sticker form on each big part of the chain. Kagome took the necklaces and examand them, turning them over every once in a while. "If you let me stay for a week you can keep them. Other wise they'll be going in the trash" Sota said watching Kagome admire Sota's handy work.

"Okay you can stay" Kagome said absantly still looking down at the necklaces "but don't mention anything I said okay?" she said waving him off

"Got it!" Sota said happy that he could stay with the people that he hoped would be as cool as Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's POV

The three watched as Kagome dragged her brother out of the hut. They soon saw them enter the view of the window. All they heard so far were some "OW!"'s from 'Sota' who Kagome called him. After a few seconds,

"GIVE ME ONE REASON TO LET YOU STAY HERE!" Kagome yelled loud enough for the three to hear.

"cause I'm the only one that can get you these baby's" They faintly heard from Kagome's kid Brother who pulled out two necklaces and showed it to her.

**I wonder what those are for...**Sango thought as she watched Kagome examine the two.

**Maybe...They are to seal Kagome to this era! **Miroku thought as Shippo jumped up on his shoulder to take a better look.

**What are those? They look like 2 necklaces...what are they** for? Sippo thought once he got a better look.

The three saw kagome wave off her brother and heard a excited "Got it!" while 'Sota' ran off somewhere.

A couple Minutes later Sota came running in and yelled "I'm going to stay! I'm going to stay!"

"Hey Sota, why are you here anyways?" Ask Kagome as sh walked in holding the pendants in her hand.

"I'm here to get you and Inuyasha together" Sota said innocently

"What?" Kagome said blushing.

"cause mama told me to come here and make sure that you'll be happy to live here." Sota said

"Sota I know for a fact that mom wont send you here to do that so quit with the lies and tell me the truth"

"okay okay! I came here to see that your friends are as cool as you said they were. Happy?" Sota said

Kagome sighed and decided to get the truth out of him later and finish her preparations for that night.

"Sango, can you pass me the Eggs?" Kagome asked "I need to finish this stuff before Inuyasha comes back with the decorations."

"okay. Wait, what is decorations?" Sango asked.

"Your right Kagome they dont know a thing when it comes to our time." Sota said

"Kagome" Sango said infuriated "Now tell me, Why have you been telling this brat these things?" She asked reaching for her giant boomerang

"Hey! He's twisting my words! I didn't say it like that!" Kagome said trying to defend her self "i said "I tell them the thing of this time and somtimes they dont understand. Thats why I'm bringing these things for them' I didn't say that you guys didn't know a thing!" kagome said backing away while Shippo sighed. **I'll get you for this you little runt** Kagome thought (IK IK (I know I know) thats not like kagome she's having a bad day okay?) towards the little brat sitting there enjoying the show.

"Oi Wench, I brought those things that you wanted from your mom. Happy now?" Inuyasha said walking into the hut

"Inuyasha I'm a little busy right now" Kagome said trying to escape the Hiraikotsu while talking to him dodging each attack forced apon her. "Can you put those over next to my bags? Thanks." another miss and finally a hit on the arm. "Ow! Can you stop that? I said I was sorry!OW!" She said trying to move her wrist.

"Wow I didn't know that your shooting arm would be so fragile." Miroku said taking a look at the wrist while the guilty feeling Sango moped outside.

"Sorry Kagome I didn't know that that arm would brake so easily" Sango said to the wincing Kagome.

"No...it's okay...I shouldn't have even said anything about you guys like that." Kagome said wincing again as Miroku rapped some medical things around her wrist "anyways I've gotten used to it, I heal faster now that I've came through the well. It'll heal in about a day."

"Really sis? You heal fast? Cool!" Sota said walking in with some more jewellery for Kagome and Sango "So thats why when I fell and broke your knee cap you were up and about in a day... The docter said that you just got lucky."

Kagome sighed and told him that people in this time have to heal quickly or demon would come and destroy a village.

"Really? Inuyasha said it wasa dangerous here but mom gramps and I never thought it was _that _dangerous." Sota said amazed.

"Hey kid, you should go back soon or you'll be dead meat if a demon comes." Inuyasha said putting down the giant bag of decorations in the far corner

"but inuyasha, Kagome said i could stay cause.." Kagome glared at the boy threatning to drag him to the well and throw him in

"well...why?" Inuyasha asked getting impatient.

"cause my mom said it was okay as long as I don't get hurt" Sota said Glaring at his big sister.

"ok then..." Inuyasha said wonering what all the glares are for "then help us would you?"

"with what though?" Sota asked

"With the decorations silly" Inuyasha said ruffling up the boys hair. Inuyasha was getting blank stares as he sis that "What?" Inuyasha asked getting annoyed

"nothing" Sango Miroku and Kagome said in unison going back to whatever they were doing.

**Is Inuyasha getting soft with kids? Why isn't he nice to Shippo like that? **Sango thought going back to polishing her gicantic Boomerang

**What was that about? Was he being thoughtful and nice since it was my little brother? Or is he just doing this to get on my nerves? **Kagome thought making sure her wrist healed properly

**What's with him? He's so...so_ different _while around Sota, like Sotas his little brother too...** Miroku thought helping Kagome with her wrist

That night 

"Kagome are you ready?" Sango asked outside the door "It's almost time"

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute" Kagome called from inside the hut "Just wait with the others"

"'Kay" Sango said walk to the tables and chairs Inuyasha brought from her time.

A few minutes later Kagome came out in a beautiful kimono the inner part was purple and white in a gradient style with red and pink flowers scattered around it. While the outer part was baby blue and light pink same style and had green endings to it. Her hair was done up in a fancy bun with two chopsticks in a 'X'. She was wearing one of the necklaces her brother gaver her, the one with "Inuyasha |My love" on it. In her right hand she was holding the matching necklace and in her right hand were the snacks.

"May I say Kagome that you look beautiful tonight?" Miroku said looking at her up and down then noticing the necklace "Hey...whats this?" Miroku said picking up the pendent and looking it over " It says Imoashermmloov (translation "Inuyasha My llove)" Nobody could understand him cause Kagome had her right hand over his mouth and she was glaring at him.

"you be quite about this okay?" Kagome whispered fiercely glaring at him. Miroku nidded and she let him go. He walked away casual and fast trying to avoid the miko.

"What did it say?" Sango asked. Miroku just shook his head in a 'no' and watched Inuyasha come out wearing his traviling clothes and a tie (he refused to take it off). Again miroku walked up to him to examin the unknown thing around his neck. "what's this?" he asked poking it hpoing it didn't attack him.

Sota laughed coming out win a tuxedo saying "It's called a tie. It's formal in our time so we disided to were it. What I'm wearing right now is called a suit or a tuxedo."

"oh" was all that was heard from him embarrassed that the little boy knew more about it the he. And _he _was older.

Soon it was Mirokus turn to change he came out in a bigger version of Sota's tuxedo it took him long to figure out how to get it on but Sota walked in and helped him. When Sota called Kagome then he was done with the Tuxedo part, she walked in to help with the tie. So after about 30 minutes of waiting it was Sango's turn. Sango walked out in the same kind of kimono as Kagome but it was red black and white. Her hair done in a sloppy bun and she was wearing a pendant that Sota gave her similar to Kagome's but it was Miroku using his wind-tunnel and said "Miroku my loving pervert" (sorry couldn't help myself lol)she had it tucked in to her inner part of the Kimono. Soon Shippo walked out in a mini version of the tuxedo with no tie.

After about an hour of waiting the party started all the village was there. It was an outdoor party. All the villagers were amazed at the plastic chairs and tables. Some people accidentally made one of the tables or chairs collapse and they would flinch away. Kagome would laugh and put it back together telling them they were perfectly safe. After a while Inuyasha got bored and jumped up into a tree.

"Inuyasha...you should be having a good time like the others," Kagome said slowly climbing up to where inuyasha was when she got there she leaned againts him and sighed " ya know the _real_ reason I let Sota stay?" Kagome asked getting to the point so she could give him his necklace.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked curiously looking down to see Kagome's face

"Because of these" Kagome said taking off her necklace and taking out his "He said I could keep them if I let him stay." she said handing them to him. He examined them and handed them back to her.

"Stupid" he said looking down to see her face again "like I'd where _that _It's way to mushy." he said looking away

"Well if you don't want just through it away she said throing the one that's supposed to be his and climbing down the tree.

**Why do I always make her mad? Why can't I be nice and thoughtful all the time like she is?** Inuyasha thought looking down at the pendant. He sighed and put it on thinking **I might as well where it since it means that much to her...** and put the necklace hiding in his Hiori (help! I don't know how to spell it!) .

"Kagome!" Sango said looking for "Kagome! Where could she be...?"(ha ha Monsters Vs. Aliens)Inuyasha jumped down from his spot in the trees and asked why Sango was looking for Kagome for. "because Inuyasha, I happened to find these around the party site." Sango said holding her chopsticks that were in her hair, one said "Kagome" and the other "Higurashi" and in the other hand was her pendant. Inuyasha looked at them then sniffed there scent

"Fakes" he said flatly looking down at them. They didn't smell like Kagome at all!

"how do you know?" Sango asked

"Because I don't smell Kagome on them. If they just fell off or something, her scent would be all over them." Inuyasha said

"Oh ok but that still doen't explain why I can't find her." Sango said

"She got mad at me cause I wouldn't wear this pendant" Inuyasha said pulling out the necklace "the she ran off. I assumed she went back to her era to vent." he said jumping back into his branch.

"oh okay" she said walking away.

Later That night

"Sota, why are you still here? You said you'd only be here for the party. And your still here. The partys over sota" Kagome said looking at her sleepy brother.

"Can I stay the night? I'm to tired to go home right now.." Sota said

"does mom even know your here? Sota, if mom doesn't know, then you in allot of trouble with me." Kagome said.

"ah...uh...I said I'd be back soon to her but she doen't know that I'm in the feudal era" Sota said scratching his head.

"SoooTaaa! What if you got hurt? Mom would be mad at me forever!(overestimating)" Kagome said

"ok ok I'll go back" Sota said walking outside but Kagome fallowed him so he wouldn't get hurt on the way.

They got to the well and Sota jumped into it but nothing happened so he climbed out and Kagome made a face. She took his hand, jumped through and went 500 hundred years in the future. "

"I guess the well only works when I'm with you...well time to go back. Tell mom I said hi!" Kagome said jumping down the well. **Well I guess I wont be seing him **_**here **_**anymore** Kagome Thought when she climbed out of of the well.

"Kagome Why'd you leave?" Sango asked sitting (Inuyasha: oof!) next to the well waiting.

"I had to drop off Sota."

"okay then" Sang said sitting up and walking towards the village. The girls talk about girl stuff on the way there

* * *

Hey sorry I took so long to is my longest chapter ever 11 pages. Anywho schools starting in just 2 weeksand I'm Crashing it's 1:09 am and I need some shut eye anywho good night (uh morning) I will be writing soon so keep in tune!

~Louise~


	3. An Unsaid Wish And A Loving Kiss

A/N: Hey gals and guys! I glad that your still with me, it means allot to me. Considering that this is my first story. I'm glad that people like this story enough to stick with me till now. Though this is only my third chapter...but still your still here right? So...yeah...sorry for the long wait. I had Writers Block and I write at night but my dad take away my lap top at night for 'safe keeping' and I only can write at night, that's when the ideas flow. Oh yeah, I need a grammar and spell checker so send me your Grammar and Spelling corrections for each chappie from now on (if you can) oh and flames are welcome (pls no flamies! pls no flamies! pls no flamies! pls no flamies! ). XD.

~Louise~

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha. You no sue me. I wanna own though! *sobs* Lawyer: What a weirdo.

Me: Lawyers are weird! I no like lawyers. ...

anywho...on wit ze not zo azome ztory.

A Wish Came True

Last Chapter: "Kagome Why'd you leave?" Sango asked sitting (Inuyasha: oof!) next to the well waiting.

"I had to drop off Sota."

"okay then" Sang said sitting up and walking towards the village. The girls talked about girl stuff on the way to the village

Chapter 3:

An Unsaid Wish And A Loving Kiss

When the two girls (Sango And Kagome) were almost to the village, they were giving each other dares.

"I dare you to...kiss Inuyasha!" Sango dared Kagome (don't worry, this is not the loving kiss)

"mmmm...are cheeks allowed?" Kagome asked nervous

"sure" Sango said

"Okay...and your dare is...to..." Kagome said building up tension "kiss Miroku!"

"cheeks?" Sango asked

"mmm...okay.." Kagome allowed

"okay" Sango said

" Hey look there's our victims now!" Kagome said pointing to the two boys who were taking down the last of the decorations. They stopped and looked at them waving in a 'hi' gesture

As they approached the two boys(men?), they began to be nervous stumbling and such. Miroku and Inuyasha were looking at them curiously, wondering why their usually graceful friends were stumbling all over the place. When they got there Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha I half foot away, and Sango in front of Miroku. The two silently counted down from ten since they decided to kiss Miroku and Inuyasha's cheeks at the same time. They were both counting down in unison as the boys were staring at them then at each other, wondering what the two girls were about to do.

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1!" they said both standing on their tippy toes to give the boys a quick but loving peck on the two boys' cheeks while blushing wildly. The boys' eyes widened not expecting a kiss from the two girls standing in front of them even if it was a small peck. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other, Miroku's face was smug and perverted, while Inuyasha's was shocked and confused. Sango looked up slowly to see Miroku's reaction, _**SMACK!**_

"Ow!" Miroku said rubbing his cheek, the one that Sango kissed "What was that for?"

"For being the pervert you are!" Sango said stalking off into the forest. Miroku looked in confusion at the girl walking away from him.

"I better go check on her" Kagome said sending a death glare at the monk before walking away in the direction the Sango went.

With the girls 

Sango was in a clearing watching the clear water of a creek go by, when Kagome caught up to her.

"Hey you alright?" Kagome asked as she approached the young Demon Slayer "You left pretty hastily back there..."

"Yeah, I'm just..." Sango didn't know how to finish that sentence

"Yeah I know how you feel, I feel like that sometimes too..." Kagome said hinting about a certain Half Demon.

"Ha ha Yeah..." Sango laughed as she remembering all the 'sits' Inuyasha gets a day "You guys do like each other don't you? I mean more than _friends _right?" Sango asked

"Well, I don't get Inuyasha, sometimes he treats me like dirt and others like I'm the one and only thing in the world... I feel so...confused ya know" Kagome said unsure

"Maybe...but-" Sango was cut off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Came a blood curdling scream

"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked urgently

"uh-huh" Sango said as she and Kagome ran in the direction of the scream

"Maybe we should go get Inuyasha and Miroku" Kagome suggested

"Good idea" Sango said running in the direction to Kaede's Village along with Kagome. When they got to the village, Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back While Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara's. They were on their way to where the scream came from when Kagome sensed a jewel shard.

**Wait. A jewel shard? But the Shikon no Tama is completed... WTH! **Thought Kagome

"In...Inuyasha..." Kagome said unsure

"Hm?" Was Inuyasha's response

" I-I sense a Jewel Shard...I don't know how or why, but-I do..." Kagome said

"What? A jewel shard? But... How?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know..." Kagome answered

"What did you say Kagome?" Sango asked

"Well...you see..." Kagome started, having everyone's attention "Isenseajewelshard"

"What?" everyone (except Inuyasha) said in unison though not aware of it

Kagome sighed, and said " I. Sense. A . Jewel. Shard." making sure that she didn't jumble up the words together.

"uh...how? They Shikon No Tama is around your neck, no pieces that are not there. We even defeated Naraku to get it from him." Sango asked

"I don't know..." Kagome said

"Well we have to be careful around this one, we don't know the power of this fake or real." said Miroku

"Good idea. Altho we've killed numerous demons with three shards or more with ease, we don't know how powerful this demon could be, along with how powerful this duplicate Shikon Jewel may be." Kagome responded.

"yeah. Now come on lets hurry before any one else gets hurt. Got your bow and arrows?" Inuyasha asked

"Yup." Kagome said pulling the arrows seemingly out of nowhere. Inuyasha blinked confusedly but left it be. There was a demon on the loose. They had to worry about Kagome's 'magicalness' later.

"there it is!" Sango yelled pointing to the lizard demon

"we can take care of it easily!" Inuyasha yelled drawing out the Tetsusaiga and slashing at the demon killing it with ease. Kagome then walked up to the demon grabbed the ' Jewel Shard' and examined it. It was purified by her touch, so it was close to the real thing... but I wasn't a _shard _it was a _chunk _of it. around half of a jewel. But it didn't have the same power of a single speck of of the real thing. So it was a fake. The group of friends surrounded Kagome and the chunk of the 'Shikon jewel' and all examined it.

"Well Inuyasha, We could've had a little fun to ya know." Sango, and Miroku said in unison

"Feh." Inuyasha said

"Well... we should get to Kaede's and figure out who and why made this." Kagome said holding up the jewel for them to see.

"good point." Sango said

"We better get going." suggested Miroku.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed while everyone else nodded their heads "We can examine it further later when we get back to Kaede's Village."

At Kaede's Village

As the group was sitting around the fire in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha was thinking. It was his turn to examine and compare the two jewels, his turn was the last.

**I wish that Kagome would feel just like me... but I don't know how she feels. I wish that she would feel exactly the same for me as I feel for her... **He thought as he compared the two Shikon jewels. They looked exactly like each other. Except for the fact that one was cut evenly in half. The thing is though, as he wished that, the jewel (real one) took the first wish, and twisted it. Soon. Very soon. That the wish will take effect. Nobody knew. Not even Inuyasha. That soon, they would see a brand new Kagome.

"Inuyasha. Hello-o-o? Is anybody there?" Kagome asked as she knocked on his head gently with her fist.

"Hm? Oh. Yes?" Inuyasha said snapping out of his trance like state.

"Are you done?" Kagome asked Gesturing to the jewels smiling sweetly

"huh? Oh. Yeah." Inuyasha said handing the jewels to Kagome.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

"Are ye alright Kagome? " Kaede asked

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because both the jewels that are in thee's possession are glowing young child." Kaede answered

"really? OH!" exclaimed Kagome as she fainted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled getting up from his sitting position and running over to catch her. Sango Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku's faces were ones of shock and worry as Inuyasha caught her.

* * *

The Next Day

**Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn! What's wrong with her? One minute she's fine the next... **Inuyasha was unable to continue that thought **Why do these things always happen to me? **

"Kagome! Wake Up! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled upon shaking the poor teenager.

"Ung" was the only response you could get out of the girl. She kept on waking up, but falling back asleep a minute later, and you could almost see the changes in her features. Slowly. Very slowly. Slow as in slow as a snail. That slow. Would the girl change. Tiny little details would change. The details so tiny, that no one would notice.

"Inu...Yash...a" Kagome said weakly.

"Hmm?" Was his response as he look at her face.

" Help... me..." Kagome said turning over.

**She's still asleep... Is she dreaming about me? **Inuyasha thought **why is she so...so restless? She's... so... so... **Inuyasha couldn't finish. Seeing Kagome like this... it ... it hurt him...

Inuyasha slowly leaned down. He stopped for a moment making sure no one was around. Not a soul krept near the two. They were completely alone. He continued lowering his face until his lips were on hers. after a moment, he relaxed and deepened the kiss. That's when she woke up. Her eye's first widened with shock. Then she relaxed and kissed back. To her, she was in heaven. She didn't know how it was for Inuyasha, but he was the one who kissed her in the first place so he must of liked it, right? Inuyasha's eye's were closed. Savouring the moment. So was Kagome. She was savouring each millisecond that went by. 12345678910...12345678910...12345678910...12345678910 and so on. It seemed like the world was spinning around them. Or maybe it was the lack of air. Who knows but they didn't give a hoot. Eventually they both needed to breathe. So reluctantly, they both pulled back. A little light headed, both looked into each others eyes. Both having love and compassion inside the pupils of their eyes, which were shining brightly. After a breather, they both kissed once more. This time it was a more shorter kiss. A little more passion, less surprisement , and a whole lot of love.

"Hey is Kagome awa-a-a-a-a-a-a-ake ...?" said Sango trailing off as she saw the two kissing. Sango had walked in then quickly walked out. The two looked at each other, having a little pink-red cheeks as they noticed that someone walked into them while they were kissing.

Who want's to know the latest gossip? Miroku does. And if he finds out, the two of them are never going to hear the end of it. They could just imagine the teasing now...

" **Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." ** and so on. How could they live this down? Since they've known Miroku, he's been a perverted monk. Could he stop being a pervert for once?

"We...uh... better get going..." Kagome said

"uh... I don't think that's a-" He was cut off

"REALLY?" they heard Miroku yell.

"uh oh" they both said in unison. Quickly, very quickly, Kagome laid down, pulling the blanket over herself once more and pretended to be in a restless sleep while Inuyasha took a step back and knelt down plastering his worried face on again before the perverted monk would run in to see it for himself. Which he did. Miroku came running in with an excited look on his face, then his excitement went down like a roller coaster: going up to the peek of the mountain, then quickly falling down (ouch!).

"My dear Sango, what would lead you to lie to me?" Miroku asked in a sad voice.

Kagome peeked an eye open, hoping Miroku was looking away which he was, then tossed over so no one would see the blush on her face and mumbled "Inuyasha" drawing the half demons and friends attention. " sit...down..." she mumbled making Inuyasha meet his well known friend: Mrs. Ground. Before he could get up, his two friends: Sango and Miroku, Broke into uncontrollable laughter. Causing them to forget the kiss. Kagome smiled. She knew that if she would make her friends laugh, they would forget all about the two kissing. Then without knowing, Kagome fell asleep again. Causing Inuyasha's worry to peek out of its hiding spot and come out.

**How come? Why does Kagome always fall asleep? **thought Inuyasha while Sango, Miroku and Shippo thought similar.

Sango and Miroku's worry went down a but at seeing Kagome smile. But this time she didn't wake up... something was wrong. They could sense it. Something was really wrong, but they didn'y know what.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the cliff hanger, but its shut eye time and I wanted the chapter to be shorter then the other one. I have writers block so don't be suprised when I don't update right away. XD. so... I'll uup date when I get more then 10 reveiws. XD.

R&R!

~Louise~


	4. Small Changes

A/N: Hey gals and guys! I was just about to go to bed when I forgot that I have to update for the week! So I sat at my desk and turned on my computer. So what if I didn't get more then 10 reviews? I still write for my faithful readers! So Kagome's going to be singing soon. Xd I luv all my readers! Now it's time for some typey typey!

~Louise~

* * *

A Wish Came True

Last Time:

How come? Why does Kagome always fall asleep? The good side of it was that she fell asleep smiling. A very good thing. Sango and Miroku's worry went down a bit at seeing Kagome smile. But she didn't wake up... something was wrong, they could sense it. Something was really wrong.

Chapter 4: 'Small' Changes

Sango tossed and turned in her futon, not able to fall asleep. After 15 or so minutes of tossing and turning, Sango finally gave up on trying to sleep and accepted her fate. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight and she knew it. Sango sat up from her futon and looked around her, surveying her surroundings.

Beside her was Shippo, curled up in a cute little ball next to her, closed in by some blankets. The blankets were those from Kagome's time, thick, soft ones. He was sleeping soundly and his breathing even. Shippo yawned and rolled over to his side, sprawling out so his body looked like a little 'X'. He mumbled in his sleep "Chocolate Hershey's" and started to gnaw on a blanket probably thinking it was his favorite treat from the future. Sango smiled and looked a little to the left.

There, in the corner, was Inuyasha. His eye's closed sitting crossed legged and with his head leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed with his hands in his sleeves. His breathing was even and steady as he slept. There was a blanket spread on his lap, probably originally supposed to be covering his whole body, but it fell onto his lap. The blanket was red and had stitches saying 'Inuyasha The Half Dog Demon' in black thread. Again the blanket was thick and soft. Inuyasha twitched in his sleep. Making Sango jump. She looked a little to the left, and frowned.

Kagome was facing her back to Sango as she slept restlessly. She had a light blue blanket sprawled across her in a attempt to keep her warm, but she was shivering. She would toss or turn every now and then indicating that she's having a nightmare. But Sango could do nothing of it. If she tried to wake Kagome, she would accomplish nothing. Probably only earning a few "go to sleep"'s from Inuyasha or Miroku. The demon slayer couldn't do anything for her poor adopted 'sister'. All she could do is watch her suffer, she had no idea what was wrong, but she wanted to fix it so badly. Kagome tossed again to face Sango, and Sango had thought that her 'sister' had woken up but realized that Kagome's breathing was even and steady, and her eye's were closed. Sango looked closer, noticing the first change. Blue streaks in her hair. They had appeared during the night, Sango got confused and got up to walk to her sister to get a better look. Gasping, Sango looked again. Kagome's hair was not only streaked blue, but now slowly getting streaks of pink. Th new streaks were slowly gliding down her hair up until about an inch was left in Kagome's hair. That's when Sango noticed that her hair was longer, it went all the way down her waist. But amazingly, it was still growing. It stopped at the knee mark.

That's when Sango let out a scream, waking up every one in the hut. The five glared at her ( Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede). Kagome just rubbed her eyes and looked up at Sango wondering what had made her scream.

"Whats wrong?" Kagome asked looking up at Sango with groggy eyes

"uh...um...err...well..." Sango didn't know how to explain what

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled "Your hair!"

"Hm?" Kagome asked " What's wrong with it?" Kagome took a lock of hair and pulled on it. When it detached from her skull, she looked at it. It was five feet long! Kagome gawked at it and just stood up. She couldn't believe it. Her hair went from two feet long to five in a matter of hours. And there she was looking helplessly at Inuyasha wearing a face that said 'help me'. Inuyasha noticed this and went to 'drag' her out side. Everybody looked at them with curious faces as they left the small and really over crowded hut. Miroku looked at Sango wearing his 'lets go spy on them' face. Sango looked back a small smile creeping onto her face. She knew that look. Time to go see what Inuyasha was doing. The two walked out casually out of the hut. And once out of the sight of the hut, started running at full speed. When they caught up to the two, they crept into a bush so they could see Kagome and Inuyasha and still be hidden.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting down in a clearing, with Kagome sobbing into Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha was rubbing her back in circles in a calming gesture.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said trying to calm the poor girl down

"Inuyasha!How did this happen?" Kagome sobbed getting out the long lock of hair

"I don't know... but if you want, we could find a way to fix it." Inuyasha said in a thoughtful voice still rubbing Kagome's back

"But...but-but how?" Kagome asked

"I don't know... we can always find a sal- Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled

"Hmm?" Kagome asked in a weak voice

"you- your- there's- UGH!" Inuyasha stuttered before getting annoyed. Inuyasha quickly picked Kagome up and put her on his back.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked

"Getting you to a lake, this is too hard to explain. You need to see it your self." Inuyasha said running full speed towards the village lake.

"Um...okay..." Kagome said not really understanding what he meant.

When they got there, Inuyasha let Kagome off his back and led her to the lake, glancing at her every now and then. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a look that said 'What? Do I have something on my face?'. Inuyasha just shook his head and gestured for her to look at her reflection. Kagome gasped. Not only her hair was down to her knees, but she had blue and pink streaks down her back. She had pointed dog ears and claws, and black wings behind her. Instead of seeing her school uniform, she saw a black navy blue and dark red kimono in a kind of checkered style. Her eyes were a violet color and had sharper canines. I mean _sharp _sharp. Rip metal apart sharp. Yeah _that _sharp. Kagome couldn't help but stare. She didn't feel any change. But it was there. She lifted one shaky hand to her violet-black wings. She touched a feather carefully and shivered. Then, she braced her self and pulled one out, surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all. In fact, another one grew in it's place. But this time, it was a different colour, pink. As she stared, that one feather change all her body's colours to normal. And soon, her wings were _gone _as if they were never there. Kagome's clothing changed back to the school uniform and her eye's now back to milk chocolate colour. Her hair lost the streaks and went back to it's normal length. Kagome licked her canines and noticed the more dull ones of a human. She looked up at Inuyasha, who was gawking at her. She gave him credit for not gasping or anything like that, but got annoyed and slapped him on the cheek gently to get him out of his trance like state. He blinked and looked down to see Kagome. She was back to normal so he thought he had imagined it all until Kagome picked up the feather that She had dropped in her suprizement and looked at it, to shocked to even say anything.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked finally out of the shocked state

"Yes...?" Kagome asked still gaping at the feather

"Did...that...just _Happen_? Or was it my imagination?" Inuyasha asked looking at her

"Yeah... Unless we're dreaming..." Kagome said

" I don't know... I could've sworn you had wings for a second... They just appeared out of now where..." Inuyasha said.

"Really? Cause when I looked my my reflection, they were already there..." Kagome said

"Yea-" Inuyasha was Interrupted

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha growled. Why at a time like this? "Kagome!"

"Hmm? What is it?" Kagome asked

" We were wondering where you went... we were getting worried so we decided to go look for you." Miroku answered, inching his hand towards Sango's rear.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled slapping Miroku in the face making a red hand mark on his cheek. Miroku rubbed his cheek, trying to get the pain to ease.

"Nope." Kagome said bluntly " This is no dream" she said while sweat dropping

"Keh." was all that was heard from the inu hanyou

"Ahhh...bliss..." Miroku said still rubbing his cheek

" pervert" Sango mumbled

" Hey guys, maybe we should go back..." Kagome suggested

" Yeah Sure." Miroku said halfheartedly

"Kagome," Sango whispered as they were walking to the hut

"Yes?" Kagome whispered back

"your hair's back to normal?" Sango said twisting the sentence into a question

"I guess" Kagome said shrugging

"hmm." Sango said thinking if it was just a hallucination

"Kagome! Sango! Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled from the hut. They both nodded and started jogging. When they got there, they saw everybody sitting in a circle around the fire, watching them as they joined the circle.

"Kaede? I need to ask you something" Kagome said as the sat down

"what is it child?" Kaede asked

" Well..." Kagome said not sure how to start

"When we were at the lake, Kagome seemed to have _wings_, and she looked and smelled of a _demon_" Inuyasha said while the group-minus Kagome- stared at him in shock " _What_?" Inuyasha asked peeved that everyone-minus Kagome- was staring at him.

"Yeah, what he said." Kagome said in a way that would break the awkwardness.

"oh...has anyone made a wish on the Shikon no Tama?" Kaede asked

"no." Everyone said-minus Inuyasha who was thinking

**wish...wish... wish! **Inuyasha thought as he realized something "**I wish that Kagome would feel just like me...**"

"Uh-Oh" He said aloud. Everybody's head whipped around to look at him. With a face that said '_you_?'

"_you_? _Your _the one who made the wish?" Sango and Miroku said in unison somewhat annoyed and somewhat mad

"Well... It twisted it... I didn't even know it would take my thought and make it into a wish..." Inuyasha said sheepishly

"Well, what did ye wish?" Kaede asked

"Well...Um... Uh... Mmmm..." Inuyasha said nervously

"Must be about how he feels about Kagome if he's acting that way" The perverted monk said in a perverted way.

Inuyasha walked over to bonk the monk on the head while he said " Mind your own business monk"

"See? It must be like that." Miroku said while rubbing the bump on his head before he got knocked out by a certain hanyou.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked

"hmm?" Inuyasha answered turning his head from beating the monk to Kagome

"Was what Miroku said true?" Kagome asked

"Well... I guess..." Inuyasha got nervous again

**Please Please Please let her not sit me! **Inuyasha yelled in his mind

Kagome just smiled and nodded, if he didn't want to talk about it, she won't make him. Inuyasha let out a small sigh of relief.

"So... What _was _your wish?" Sango asked

"Umm... ..." Inuyasha said jumbling all the words together

"_What?_" sango asked

Inuyasha sighed. He wasn't going to get through this with his ego in tact. "my. Wish. Was. That. Kagome. Would. Feel. The. Same. As. Me." Inuyasha said peeved

"oh..." Kagome said blushing. She knew what that ment.

"yeah..." Inuyasha said looking away

"what was ye's exact words?" Kaede asked

"ummmm... Some thing like 'I wish that Kagome would feel just like me'?" Inuyasha answered not so sure.

"oh... Well if Inuyasha's wish was that Kagome would fell just like him... and the jewel twisted the wish, the wouldn't she be a hanyou to?" Miroku asked finally waking up.

" unless she was already a demon" Sango interjected

"I don't know..." Kagome said " If I wass already a demon, wouldn't _I_ know it?"

" Yeah... good point" Sango agreed

"Well ... when Kagome and I were at the lake, she had dog ears to." Inuyasha said

Everybody nodded " So the wish had affect, but little" Sango said

" I better go ask my mom . . ." Kagome said walking out the hut. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome's retreating back. He stood and fallowed her, when he caught up to her, she was half way to the well.

"sorry." Inuyasha mumbled loud enough for her to hear

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up " oh. There's nothing to be sorry about, like Sango said, i was probably already a demon... what I'm upset about is that my mom probably kept this from me."

"oh ..." was all heard from Inuyasha

By now, they were already at the the well, so they jumped in, letting the blue light surround them as they travelled through time.

* * *

A/N: Hey, did you like it? review! oh and if you can, send me Japanese words so I can use them in a story what I know so far is...

Hanyou: Half Demon

Youkai: Demon

Ji-Chan: Granpa

Nani: What

Arigotou(spelling?): Thank you

Hai: Yes

Oni-chan: idk but i think its "mom" or "sister"

thank you

~Louise~


	5. Tell Me Why first song chapter

A/N:You know when I promised Kagome singing? Well, it's in this chapter! Enjoy!

Oh and here's the Japanese vocab for the chapter!

Okaa-san – Mother

gomen - sorry.

minna-San - everyone.

henshin - transform, change.

jaa ne - see you.

Baka – idiot, stupid ect.

Ps: Thanks for the vocab. I wouldn't be able to know! XD

~Louise~

* * *

Disclaimer: UGH! Stop Annoying me stupid lawyers! I DO NOT own Inuyasha! So LEAVE ME ALONE! Nor do I own the song Kagome's going to sing

A Wish Came True

Last Chapter:

"Sorry" Inuyasha mumbled loud enough for her to hear

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up "Oh. There's nothing to be sorry about, like Sango said, I was probably already a Demon ... What I'm upset about is that my mom probably kept this from me."

"Oh ..." was all hear from Inuyasha

By now, they were already at the well, so they jumped in, letting the blue light surround them as they travelled through time

Chapter 5: Tell Me Why

Inuyasha jumped out the well, with Kagome on his back. He let Kagome down and started to walk out the well house. Kagome slid the well house door open, to reveal a thunder storm. Kagome ran towards her house at her full speed, getting soaked. Inuyasha sighed and ran after her, catching up to her easily, and ran to the door. He waited for her to catch up to him. When she did, she opened the always unlocked door. Before she walked in, she wrang her hair out, so she wouldn't drip all over the house. but it was no use, they got soaked again, so she just walked in as is.

"Minna-San! I'm Home!" Kagome yelled walkin into the house leaving drops of water where she walked

"Kagome! Come here! I need to tell you something!" Mrs. Higurashi called out to Kagome

"Hai!" Kagome called back looking at Inuyasha for support

"Kagome... Do you want me to come with you?" Inuyasha asked a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Hai. Gomen." Kagome said

"It's fine, you need it don't you?" Inuyasha said/asked

"Hai..." Kagome answered

"Then I'm coming" Inuyasha said bluntly walking with her to the kitchen where her mother was.

"Okaa-San? What is it?" Kagome asked while she walk into the Kitchen Inuyasha on her heels

"Well... Maybe you should sit down" Mrs. Higurashi said

Knowing what her mother was going to tell her, she sat down anyways with inuyasha beside her, shooting fake curious looks at her mother then to Kagome. He was really good at it too. Kagome shot a curious look at Inuyasha. He winked at her, but only she noticed. Then she smiled and turned to her mother, with a half (fake) curious face, and a half (fake) happy face.

"Well, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Kagome asked

"umm.. where do I start.." Mrs. Higurashi asked herself "Oh! Umm... YOUR A DEMON!" Mrs. Higurashi finally spat out

"I know..." Kagome said

"Oh... how?"

"Some wish I made made her part dog demon and she _had _wings but she pulled out a feather to look at it then all her youkia features disapeared." Inuyasha answered

"oh... I guess that part is covered..." Mrs. Higurashi said

" Yeah... but Why would you lie to me? Tell me why you did that... I don't get it..." Kagome said/asked

"Well...honey... I didn't want you teased or experimented on. It would've been a hard life for you if that happened" Mrs. Higurashi answered

"Well you could've still told me. I mean, I could've kept it a secret. Mom, don't you trust me?" Kagome asked

Mrs. Hidurashi winced, of course she trusted her one and only special daughter, who she didn't trust, was everybody else. "Of course honey, who I don't trust is, the world" she said

"oh." Kagome said

"Kagome, honey, did you figure out how to henshin back?" Mrs. Higurashi asked

"uh...no?" Kagome answered

"Well, all you have to do is this," Mrs. Higurashi said walking over to her daughter and plucking a single strand of hair off her daughters head.

"ow!" Kagome shouted

"Now, it only works it you pull a single strand, but if you pull a lock, you stay normal." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Oh..." Kagome said

" But back at the hut, Kagome pulled a lock and she henshined. How come?" Inuyasha asked

" It was probably the wish" Mrs. Higurashi said watching her daughter change " Why do you have dog ears?"

"he he he..." Inuyasha laughed nervously scratching the back of his head with his clawed hand

"oh..." Mrs. Higurashi said understanding the signs, the wish did that.

"We originally came back to restock, so can I?" Kagome asked

"Of course honey." Mrs. Higurashi answered watching her daughter rush around getting everything together.

"Well, I'll wait on the other side of the well," Inuyasha said walking out the door

"Kay!" Kagome called plucking a feather off her wings so she could carry her bag. She ran upstairs to get some chocolate for Shippo, a new outfit for Sango, a new pack of hair ties for Miroku, Sango and herself, and some hairspray for her and Sango. When she finished putting all those in her bag, she ran back downstairs and yelled "Bye! I'm off!" with a couple "Jaa Ne"'s from her family. She ran towards the well then stopped dead in her tracks. She was half way to the well when she sensed a presence approaching.

"Kagome!" she heard three familiar voices call her "Kagome! Your up!" Kagome sighed and dropped her bag behind the well house and walked towards her friends

"Hey" She said

"Hi!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi said in unison. Yuka, and Eri, the gossips started to talk about some new guy at school who was 'hot' and Ayumi started to talk to Kagome about her and Inuyasha. After what seemed to be forever, ( about an hour) Kagome finally got her friends to leave. Nicely, it took forever to get someone to leave, meanly, it would take five minutes. But Kagome didn't like to hurt peoples feelings. So, it took an hour to get them to leave.

"Finally," Kagome sighed as she jumped down the well. When she climbed out, she sensed Kikyo (Kinky-HO!) and started to run to the tree of ages (or god tree). When she got there, she hid behind a random tree and plucked a strand of hair from her scalp so she could hear them.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo exclaimed "Naraku's dead! Come! You promised. That once you got your revenge for me you'd go to the depths of hell with me!"

"Kikyo... " Inuyasha started

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo exclaimed again running up to Inuyasha and holding him into a hug.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha said caringly hugging Kikyo back with one clawed hand

"Come Inuyasha!" Kikyo said reaching up to kiss him. Inuyasha kiss back. Kagome couldn't help it anymore, her tears filled her eyes like rain to a hole, and spilt like water out of a bucket.

**Kagome! **Inuyasha thought pulling out of Kikyo's grasp to go run to Kagome

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running to where he smelt the tears were coming from. Once Kagome heard this, she shook her head and started running, full speed, towards the other end of the forest. Running. Running from the fact that Inuyasha loved Kikyo more then he loved her

"Kagome! Kagome..." Inuyasha yelled running to catch up with her. Quite easy though, but his feelings slowed him down, and so did Kikyo who was grasping his sleeve, not letting him go easily. He pulled on his arm, letting himself run, run to catch up with Kagome.

When he caught up with her, she was sitting against a tree, singing, with tears flowing down her cheeks. Now it was his turn to hide behind a random tree.

(what Kagome was singing)

**"Tell Me Why"| Taylor Swift**

I took a chance, I took a shot

And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not

You took a swing, I took it hard

And down here from the ground I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude

I'm feeling like I don't know you

You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

And I need you like a heartbeat

But you know you got a mean streak

Makes me run for cover when you're around

And here's to you and your temper

Yes, I remember what you said last night

And I know that you see what you're doing to me

Tell me why...

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day

Well I get so confused and frustrated

Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons

I got no one to believe in

You tell me that you want me, then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat

But you know you got a mean streak

Makes me run for cover when you're around

Here's to you and your temper

Yes, I remember what you said last night

And I know that you see what you're doing to me

Tell me why..

Why..do you have to make me feel small

So you can feel whole inside

Why..do you have to put down my dreams

So you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude

I'm feeling like I don't know you

You tell me that you want me then cut me down

I'm sick and tired of your reasons

I've got no one to believe in

You ask me for my love then you push me around

Here's to you and your temper

Yes, I remember what you said last night

And I know that you see what you're doing to me

Tell me why

Why, tell me why

I take a step back, and let you go

I told you I'm not bulletproof

Now you know...

* * *

Inuyasha gasped, he didn't know how much he had hurt Kagome... how could he be such a baka?

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

AN: Hey, so did you like it? sorry if it was too short, but this is just a pure filler, I had writers block so I needed something to do before I move onto Kagome's past. The funny thing is, Kagome's past, is in the past, where she is, I'll tell you soon, XD. any ways, if you have any grammacal errors or spelling errors, send them to me. I''l do a singing chapter every once in a while when I get Writers Block kay?

R&R!

~Louise~


	6. Kagome and Kagome

A/N: Hey, I have a question. What's your favourite character in Inuyasha and why? Send your answers in your reveiw. 'kay? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha, Lawyers leave me alone. If they do, they get cookie! :p

A Wish Came True

Last Time:

Why, tell me why

I take a step back, and let you go

I told you I'm not bulletproof

Now you know...

Inuyasha gasped, he didn't know how much he had hurt Kagome... how could he be such a baka?

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said before drifting off into sleep.

...

Chapter 6: Kagome, and Kagome

"Kagome-hime, Lord Daichi wants to see you." said servant Kimichi walking into Princess Kagome's room and bowing her head.

"Hai!" said a 9 year old Kagome getting up from her game with Ouji Daisuke, her younger brother. Kagome walked down the hall to her fathers room, and noticed a man in unfamiliar clothing ( red T-Shirt and Jeans, from the future remember?) walking in the different direction of her, he smiled at her and kept on walking, towards Ouji Daisuke's room. Being the curious child she was, Kagome fallowed the man, using her demon powers to mask her presence and go invisible.

**Good thing Iearnd this, thank you Chika-Sensai. **Kagome thought silently fallowing the man, forgetting that she needed to go meet her father. She fallowed the man until he got to her brothers room and knocked. Ouji Daisuke opened the door. When he saw the man, he smiled a bright, excited, purely happy smile and hugged him

"Daisuke!" The man exclaimed "It's been such a long time! How you've grown in the past few years!" he said hugging the boy back

"Nice to see you too Atumu!" Daisuke said (by the way, Daisuke, is Sota, how he got to know Atumu before Kagome, I don't know, I'm just sticking with the story and running with it) "I haven't seen since Kagome went on that trip with mom.." Daisuke trailed off remembering not to mention the word 'mom' again. Kagome's eyes started to water(oh yeah, sota is a 6 year old)

**Who is this 'Atumu'? Why haven't I met him? **Kagome thought, then something occurred to her, **"Uh-Oh! I forgot! DAD!**

Kagome started to run as fast as she can, towards her fathers room, then she remembered that flying was faster, then opened up her wings and started to fly as fast as she can. Which was about 90 miles per hour, she got there just on time, and she landed right in front of the throne room, panting slightly.

"Kagome, did you wander off again?" Lord Daichi asked as Kagome walked into the room still panting slightly, Kagome blushed in embarrassment "Kagome, you should really be more responsible!"

"Sorry dad..." Kagome said hanging her head in shame

"Now, the reason your here, " Lord Daichi said sounding like a businessman " There's going to be a war going on between northern and the western lands, we need to get you and your brother to safety, so, we searched and searched to the bone eaters well, we know that it could transport people to the future, so, I sent in one of my friends from way back, to get you there, and fast. Now, your name is common in that time, so we don't need to change it, as for your brother, We're changing it for the time being to 'Sota'. Common enough, Right? Sota already knows Atumu, so he's going to tell him. You probably already ran into him. Did he introduce himself?"

"No, dad. Is he the one who was talking to brother?" Kagome asked

"Yes. The one with the weird looking clothing." Lord Daichi answered " How do you know?"

"Well..." Kagome started- but her father already understood so he dismissed what ever she was going to say.

"Oh. I see. So you've seen him?"

"Uh... Well I've walked pass him... Before I flew here." Kagome said

"Oh Ok" her father said "Wait- flew?"

"he..he..he... Well when I ran into him, I...kinda forgot our little meeting... So I fallowed him... and when I remembered, I was in a hurry so I flew all the way here..."

"You know the rules, no flying in the castle." Lord Daichi scolded " You would be grounded for a week, but we need to get you and your brother to safety, so I'll get whoever that's going to be taking care of you, to ground you." (I don't know if there are groundings in the feudal era, but I'm still goin with it.)

"Yes dad" Kagome said hanging her head in shame

"Oh and, all your memories will be erased and replaced with fake ones." her father said.

Kagome gasped "But I don't want to forget you daddy!" Kagome said using the name that she wasn't supposed to use

"I know, but we don't want any one to figure it out, so we're being cautious." Lord Daichi said

"Okay..." Kagome said reluctantly

"But I'll come back for you when and if the war ceases. Now go. Atumu is waiting for you with Sota, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too dad." Kagome said as she left the throne room

... (Time skip: At the shrine)

"Hello, I am here to drop off your children from summer camp, they were extraordinary good this summer!" Atumu said after he put a spell on Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, and 'Sota'.

"Really? That's good. I guess our little talk helped them didn't it?" Mrs. Higurashi said smiling

"Yes..." Kagome and Sota said

" Good, now go get ready for supper, it will be ready soon."

"Kay" Kagome said "Sota, you wanna race to the washroom?"

"Your on!"

"Okay, On your mark, get set, GO!" Kagome said as she ran up the stairs with Sota on her heels.

"I win!" Mrs. Higurashi heard Kagome yell

"No you didn't! I did!" they heard Sota yell

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"ROCK PAPER SCISORES!" they said in unison

"HA! I win again!" Kagome yelled

"Awwwe! Come on!"

"Dinner!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled

"Coming!" Sota and Kagome yelled at the same time

16 year old Kagome, 

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said infuriated "SIT!"

"Oof!" Inuyasha said when he hit the ground "What was that for wench?" He yelled once he got up

"For being a jerk!" Kagome yelled "I'm going back for the Week! And you can't stop me!"

"fine! Go to your stupid time! See if I care!" Inuyasha yelled

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"UGH!" Kagome yelled jumping down the well.

When she got to her time, or the future, seeing that she is actually from the feudal era, she ran into the house, upset.

"Kagome-Hime!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled

**Why in the world would she call me a princess?** Kagome thought

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled again

"Coming!" Kagome yelled running to the kitchen "What is it mom?"

"Sit down honey, I need to finish what I was going to tell you last time you were here, first, We have to wait for daisuke to get home from school." Mrs. Higurashi said using Sota's real name

"Diasuke?" Kagome asked mispronouncing her own brothers name

"Daisuke" Mrs. Higurashi corrected

"Who's that?" Kagome asked

"I'll tell you later" Mrs. Higurashi said

"okay..." Kagome said

"MOM! I'm HOME!" Daisuke yelled

"come here honey! Kagome and I have been waiting for you to get back!"

"KAY!" Daisuke yelled running to the kitchen

"Okay, a couple weeks ago, Akumu and Daichi came from the well and told me about you guys. Lord daichi is your father and you know Akumu, you spent the summer with him since you were 10 and you 6, Akumu is a good friend of Lord Daichi. Sota, your name is not Sota, its Daisuke. Apparently, we were all put on a spell. Including Bouyo and your grandpa. So, your father wants you guys back at the castle. He said the war was over, but there was a half demon who was guarding the well, making sure no one got through, so, he paid some people to get the half demon busy. They got a jewel shard and spread rumors about it, eventually, the half demon left with his friends and went to retrieve it. And you know who the half demon and the friends are. Inuyasha, Kagome, and their comrades. So, Kagome, could you bring Sot- I mean Daisuke to the southern castle?" Mrs. Higurashi asked after telling them everything.

Kagome's mouth was hanging open. After a moment, the memories from the castle came rushing through her head,The Servant Kimichi knocking on her door, walking down the hall, fallowing Akumu to Daisuke's room, flying to her fathers room, all the lessons with Chika- Sensai playing with Daisuke, meeting Inuyasha, being engaged to him by there parents, and of course, being heart broken when they had to leave. Everything that happened, every detail, was brought back to her mind. As for Daisuke, he was remembering the princess of the northern lands, Sakura, whom he was supposed to marry.

"Y-Yeah sure, just, can you give me an aspirin? I just got a load of memories and it gave me a headache." Kagome said rubbing her temples

"Yeah of course honey, now here." Mrs. Higurashi said giving Kagome a pill. Kagome took it and after a couple minutes, the pain ceased. Kagome plucked a hair off Daisuke's head, turning him to his demon form.

"Whoa," Kagome said

"What?"

"HMM..."

"What?"

"wait a sec," Kagome said dragging her brother out the room

"look" Kagome said pointing at the bathroom mirror

"!" Daisuke was shocked, he looked into the mirror, and saw a handsome boy, almost up to Kagome chin, he' had long black hair-for a boy- going down to his shoulders, pointy ears, and instead of chocolate brown orbs in his eyes, he saw black violet ones. His clothing was similar to Kagome's,but the colours were Blue Black and Violet. He had Violet Brown wings that were at least 8 feet long, half as long as Kagome's Wings; She had 17 feet long wings. Daisuke moved his hand up experimentally, and flexed his hand. Amazed that his reflection moved along with him. Not as if it was someone else in the mirror, but he was surprised. More than surprised, frozen in shock.

"Sota...Sota...Sota are you there?" Kagome asked waving her hand in front of Daisuke's face.

"Kagome! Remember? It's not Sota! It's Daisuke!" Mrs. Higurashi called

"Kay!" Kagome called back

"Okay 'Daisuke' if I need to slap you out of your shock, I do that... 3 ... 2 ..." Kagome said

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Okay." Daisuke said

" come on, 'Daisuke'"Kagome said plucking a feather off her and her brothers wings.

"We need to get going,"

"Kay." Daisuke said "Wait- Where are we going?"

"To our home silly" Kagome said "I still remember where it is. So that's where we're going first."

"oh okay" Daisuke said "Wait how do you know where it is? We never really left the castle"

"correction: _You _never really left the castle" Kagome corrected

"Oh...Okay" Daisuke said

"Come on we need to go," Kagome said

"Kay"

Kagome and Daisuke headed off to the well, they jumped in and let the blue light engulf them as they travelled to the past. When they reached the end of the well, they transformed to their Demon forms and flew out of the well. They started to fly south, passing Kaede's Village in the process; Kagome felt a pang of guilt. She flew downwards, gesturing for Daisuke to do the same, and swooped down to pick up Inuyasha who was pacing outside Kaede's hut. They grabbed him and flew up.

"Kagome!"Sango called "where are you going?" (okay, they showed Kagome's form in between the chapters)

"I need to find someone! I'm going to be back as soon as I can!" Kagome told Sango hovering in one place still hlolding the confused hanyou with the help of her brother

"Kay! Just be safe!" Sango yelled

"okay Sango! Tell Miroku and Shippo okay?" Kagome called out still hovering in one spot

"Kay!" Sango yelled as Kagome flew away with Daisuke and Inuyasha

"Hey! Wench! Where are you bringing me?" Inuyasha yelled glaring at Kagome

"I'm bringing you to the castle." Kagome said simply facing ahead of her.

"Castle?" Inuyasha asked skeptically

"Yes, castle" Daisuke said finally speaking up

"and who are _you_?" Inuyasha asked eyeing the boy

"He's my brother." Kagome answered

"_Sota _?" Inuyasha asked

"Daisuke, Sota is my fake name" Daisuke answered still a little weirded out by this himself

"_Oh!_ So _you _were the little squirt that was always fallow...ing...me...and..._kagome?_" Inuyasha asked as something occurred to him

"Yup" Kagome said blushing

"I _knew _that name was familiar when you told me that your name was Kagome!" Inuyasha said

"mmm... We're here!" Kagome said changing the subject. (their fast flyers okay?)

Her and Daisuke lowered and Inuyasha dropped down and landed on some branches, ones that he knew oh so well. And started to move towards the Throne Room with Kagome and Daisuke on his heels.

"Tell me Inuyasha, how do you know this castle so well?" Daisuke asked

"cause me and Kagome were betrothed when we were kids. I was supposed to be spending as much time as possible here, so... I ended up spending nights here, not really the best Idea, seeing as I was a little destructible then." Inuyasha answered almost to the throne room

"Ha! A little! You broke everything you touched!" Kagome scoffed

"Like your one to talk! You basically burned this place to the ground! Your such a hypocrite!" Inuyasha yelled back

"uuuggggh!" Kagome yelled. She was about to sit him when Kagome's father interrupted them.

"ha ha! You guys are just like you were before the war!" Lord Daichi exclaimed clapping his hands as if seeing the best play in the world, "Anyways, where did you find him? I was searching for him for the past 50 years with no luck..."

"Inuyasha was put under a sleeping spell by Kikyo long ago." Kagome explained "After a while, I found him, and freed him, and I accidentally shatter the Shikon jewel and we were searching for the shards ever since then. Mmm... we made allot of friends since then and been travelling with them. Sango, the Demon Exterminator, Miroku, the perverted monk, Kirara, Sango's pet Demon, and Shippo, the young fox demon..." Kagome braced herself for the scolding, and yelling from either Inuyasha or her father, but it never came. She looked up, noticing that Inuyasha was looking at her, with a curious look on his face. And her father looking at Inuyasha with a curious look on his face.

Eventually, they started to walk towards the throne room again, a calming quietness surrounding them. Even Inuyasha was nice and calm, something about this place made him... blissful? No. Happy. Inuyasha was _happy_. Ever since his mother died, and Kagome-hime was sent away, he was... not happy anymore. But something changed when he met Kagome for the second time. He- he was almost _happy_. But at the same time, was not happy. He missed his mother, Kagome-hime, even Daisuke. But he didn't know it. He was only 2 or 3 when they 'disappeared'. Then, his mother died. To make matters worse, he was half demon, not approved from the world. He was, and always will be, a half demon. No-one trusted him, no one was nice to him. Until, he met Kagome- for the second time. Then, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, it all started when he met Kagome, for the second time.

"Inuyasha...inuyasha?" Kagome said waving her hand in front of his face

"Hm? Oh. Yeah?" Inuyasha said getting out of his trance like state.

"My dad was asking you something." Kagome said

"Hm? Oh. Yes? What is it?" Inuyasha asked

"I was wondering, If you and your new friends would like to stay for a couple nights." Lord Daichi asked

"Um... Sure. I guess they would like that..." Inuyasha said

"okay then. I'll send my people to go get them. All I need to know is where they are." Lord Daichi said

"A village near the well. They are awaiting our arrival. Tell the people your sending to tell them that Kagome sent them. Wait. No. Kagome and Inuyasha send them." Kagome said sounding like the princess she is.

Inuyasha looked at her in question and said "why me? They don't know?"

"Well... when we left... I kinda just told them I was off to go find someone. so... they dont even know..." Kagome answered

"okay then..." Inuyasha responded

"Thank you Kagome." Kagome's father thanked before calling for his best men-and woman- to go get Sango,Miroku,Shippo, and, Kirara.

"Sure"

"Now, Chika wants to test you. She said she might have to teach her lessons all over again." Daichi said

"Can I go?" Daisuke asked " I didn't get any lessons when I was here."

" Go ahead, just don't get in the way of Kagome." Daichi allowed since he missed then so much.

"Thanks!" Daichi said as he ran after Inuyasha and Kagome who were almost to the training grounds.

"Wait Up!" he yelled jumping up and flying to them. Kagome pulled Inuyasha to a halt, she was the only one that heard her brother calling them, and waited for her brother to catch up with them.

"Still fallows us around..." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath high enough for Kagome to hear but not her brother. Kagome hit Inuyasha on the side of his head playfully, giving him a challenge, Inuyasha smirked. He knew he would lose, but acted as if he didn't know. When they got to the training grounds, they were already dodging hits. Long time ago, Kagome and inuyasha would play fight.

So, when Chika saw this she smiled and said "You two never change..." Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and broke apart, they were dangerously close to touching lips. But no one noticed except them.

"you ready for your test?" Chika asked Kagome.

"yes Chika sensai. I am ready" Kagome said sounding like a warrior princess again.

"Good. Now show me your latest move. How to mask aura's and go invisible." Chika comanded.

Aware of the new audiance,(sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara) Kagome focased on her aura, and her apearence. Soon, she was invisable, along with her friends. Somehow, they were affected to.

"Good. You already learned how to pass it off. Now, turn you and your friends back."

"Kay." Kagome's invisable voice said.

"PERVERT!" everybody heard Sango yell then heard a loud slapping noise.

Kagome lost her concentration and everybody changed back. Miroku with a red hand mark on his cheek, Sango looking as if going to kill someone, Shippo inching his way towards Kagome, Inuyasha by Kagome's side, and Kagome, holding her hands together eye's scrunched up in concentration.

"Good. Now, try your new flying technique. "

"Kay." Kagome said jumping up and folding out her wings. She flew high. Then dropped like a rock. Everyone gasped expecting her to fall and brake a bone. Everyone except Daisuke, Chika, and, Inuyasha. The three smiled. Remembering the time Kagome learned this. Kagome opened her wings and dropped on top of Inuyasha playfully and made him lose balance for a second. Kagome laughed and held on to his head.

"I win" Kagome whispered into his ear.

Inuyasha laughed and somersaulted into the air. Causing Kagome to fall off. And said, "Hey this is your test, now go on and take it."

Kagome smiled and went back to Chika who was smiling smugly.

" Now, the most important thing that your learned." Chika said.

Kagome nodded and and ran full speed at Inuyasha, then ran right into him. He lost balance for a second the flipped her over onto her back. Everybody gasped (except for Daiuke and Chika) suprised that Inuyasha would do such a thing.

"Now why do _I _have to be the one you attack?" Inuyasha asked looking down at Kagome.

"Cause your then only one that can take it," Kagome said jumping up and attacking Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and started to fight back. He knew this was apart of the test so he didn't complain. It was a good work out to. Everybody watched in awe, while their friends playfighting. It looked like a real fight, but wasn't.

"Kagome... Remember? The move!" Chika said getting annoyed the Kagome didn't you use it.

"Oh right," Kagome said still fighting Inuyasha " I can't do it here! Someone might get hurt!"

"Fine. Everybody, except for Inuyasha and Daisuke have to leave now if they want to live" Chika said with a serious tone of voice

Everybody left without a word. No complaints or mouthing. They just left. Whatever the move was, no-one that is weak or young would withstand it.

Kagome sighed in releive and punch the ground, yelling "Come Here, Come now, Come back!" her voice echoed throughout the training grounds as she held her stance

The whole ground shook, while Chika smiled but frowned after a second-Kagome had remembered, but this was a bad thing too- along with Inuyasha. Kagome, who was in the middle of the move, didn't notice her friends peeking in a window and punched the ground again, making it crack and panted. In the ground, was something. She had released the move. Now she had to fight it. Out came a giant bird demon, it looked at Kagome, and smiled.

"You have grown" it said.

"so have you." Kagome retorted

"Now to test your strength." The demon said.

Kagome smirked, and said "yeah sure, _mother_" Kagome spoke of her mother in vain. For her mother was betrayer. Betrayed them to be more powerful. Everybody peeking in the window gasped. Causing Kagome to look at them.

"You guys! Go! You might get hurt!" Kagome yelled

They gulped and jumped down, then ran full speed to their rooms.

"Who were those _humans_? Have you become soft daughter?" asked the bird demon hatred dripping down in each syllable she spoke.

"They are my friends! And you will _not _talk about them that way!" Kagome yelled going invisible and hiding her aura. The giant bird demon was seemingly getting beat up by thin air, A bow and arrow appeared out of no where and got fired at the demon. It hissed in pain and descended into the ground, where it was safe.

"Stupid woman" Kagome muttered changing back "Always trashing everything, does she even deserve to live here?" Kagome was always in a bad mood after that move. It was a training move. And was used when Kagome wanted to get stronger. But it had it's side effects. Kagome fainted and Inuyasha ran to catch her.

"Kagome always faints after that move, why?" Daisuke asked

"it's because of all the hatred to one person, her body can't take it. Her own mother betrayed her and was sent away, Kagome never gave her mother a second chance, that is why." Chika answered

"Oh" Daisuke said.

Inuyasha started to walk towards their room. They shared one because Llord Daichi wished them too. They _were _betrothed after all. They passed the row of rooms where their friends were. Sango peeked out of her room, sliding the door open, and ran to Kagome. Kagome had changed back and was now in her princess outfit.

"What happened to her?" Sang asked worried

"It's fine, this always happens" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha! Aren't you worried at all! What did that thing do to Kagome?" Sango asked

"Nothing." Inuyasha answered "Kagome did this."

"Your not telling me that she_ made_ herself faint? I don't beleive you!" Sango said

"Inuyasha? What's going on?" Miroku asked

"Sango's freaking out." Inuyasha answered

"you would be too if _your _sister fainted!" Sango retorted

"I would leave it, she was the one who did this to herself. She will wake up in about an hour. Don't worry. This happens all the time." Inuyasha said walking to the room which he and Kagome-hime shared.

"UGH!" Sango grunted walking to her own room. Miroku sighed and walked into the room which he shared with Kirara and Shippo.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked waking up just before dinner was called

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked his betrothed

"Do you think that my mom meant to do that? Hurt me so much I mean" Kagome asked

"No. I know a mothers love, she probably never wanted you to be hurt so bad when she did that" Inuyasha said

"You really think so?" Kagome asked getting up to a sitting-crossed-legged-position

"Yeah... My mother loved me. She cried when I was hurt. Emotionally or physically. I bet your mother hurts inside too." Inuyasha said in one of his rare thoughtful moments

" Kagome-hime, Lord Daichi wants you to get ready for dinner" One of the servent girls said

"Kimichi!" Kagome yelled getting up and running to hug her, Kimichi was frozen in shock for a moment "I haven't seen you in ages! Kagome is fine. Just call me Kagome"

"Kagome - hi - I mean Kagome. I never knew you would miss me so much." Kimichi said hugging Kagome back.

"Of course I would miss you Kimichi, you were my best friend." Kagome said pulling away to see her. Kimichi had long black hair that went down to her waist, and pointed ears to show that she was a demon, her eyes were a beautiful baby blue, she was wearing ragged clothing that was ripped in some parts caused by tripping or the cloth getting caught on something, the ragged kimono was an unflattering puke green and it was a short one at that.

"my my... you have grown you look beautiful. Come in." Kagome said pulling gently on Kimichi's arm. Kimichi blushed and fallowed Kagome inside.

"now. Let see..." Kagome said looking through her clothing " what would look best on you?"

"now, Kagome-hime, theres no need for you to give me any of your clothing." Kimichi said in protest

"Nonsense! You are my best friend, no if ands or buts. Got it?" Kagome said in a mock stern voice

"sure..." Kimichi said

Kagome laughed "now...pink with cherry blossoms would look nice don't you think?" Kagome said pulling out her most formal dress.

"yes you would look beautiful on you Kagome-hime" Kimichi said

"nah-ah! This is for you Kimichi! Don't you forget that!" Kagome said still in the mock stern voice.

"Are you sure?" Kimichi asked

"Of course. Now. Put this on." Kagome said, Kimichi nodded and left for the changing room. Once she got out, she had it on her hair still dirty with knots and dirt on her face.

"Now, we need you to go have you bath, have one in my hotspring every... everyday. Got it?" Kagome said. Kimichi smiled a bright, happy smile, and ran to kagome's and Inuyasha's Hot spring.

"That was nice" Inuyasha commented

"hey! Are you implying that I'm not nice?" Kagome accused

"No." Inuyasha answered calmly "Now we need to get ready for dinner ourselves" Inuyasha said looking through all his formal clothing but finally settled on his harori. Kagome put on her second most formal kimono on. It was purple with pink and blue flowers on it. And put her hair in a formal bun. She plucked a feather and turned normal, still in her formal outfit. She and Inuyasha walked down the hall to the dining room hand in hand and then sat down next to Sango and Miroku who were looking at Kagome suspiciously. Especially Sango who expected Kagome to faint any minute. Dinner went by without a hitch and Lord Daichi explained to Sango and Miroku why Kagome disliked her mother

"When Kagome was born, her mother absolutely _adored _her, she took care of her with the utmost care and Kagome never left her side, until Aimi lost it, she went crazy. And when Kagome and I figured out who did this, we went after him-" Lord Daichi was interrupted

"_Naraku_" Kagome spoke his name with utmost hatred, and everyone-except Inuyasha- gasped. They were glad that he was dead. And at Kagome's...bow "_he_ did this to her. _He_ ruined my _life_. _He_ was the one who caused the most _pain _to my loved ones." Kagome was now clenching her fists almost wrecking the silverware, until Inuyasha put his hand on hers calming her. She slowly loosened her grip on the screeching utensils and dropped the fork and knife.

Lord Daichi looked at his daughter with sad eyes and started to talk again, this time his voice showed more pain " Yes. _He_ did this. It is now forbidden to speak of _him_ and help him. Now, on with the story. As I was saying, she went crazy. Crazy for power. And joined Naraku with his plan at getting the Shikon jewel. We caught aimi and put her in a underground world, which Kagome and I can only open. Kagome was heart-broken..." He stopped and glanced at his daughter, who was at the brink of tears .

"eventually, she got over it and disliked her own mother, and hated the _monster_ who did this to us. We went after Naraku a couple times, but he got away every time. I got a trainer for Kagome so she could learn how to fight. I believe you met her. And saw Kagome's mother. But, please don't bring this up to _anyone_ understand?" Lord Daichi said

Everybody nodded, and watched as Kagome got up from her chair and ran, ran Kimichi who comforted Kagome every time her mother was brought up. Kimichi knew this would happen. She just knew it. Because every time someone new and close to Kagome or her father came by, he would cautiously tell the story, failing not to hurt his daughters feelings. Kagome would run to her best friend for support and she would give it to Kagome. Kagome needed it.

"shh...shh...It's okay Kagome, it's okay...shh...shh" Kimichi said while rubbing Kagome's back and hugging her. Kagome was sobbing into Kimichi's new kimono and failing to keep the tears in. This went on for hours as Inuyasha sat outside the door waiting for Kagome to calm down. He did this everytime Aimi got mentioned. For he had learned that only Kimichi would be able to calm Kagome down. He was no help.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to go in there and calm Kagome down?" Sango asked a little mad that Inuyasha didn't do anything to help Kagome.

"I can't." inuyasha said simply

"oh and why not?" Sango asked sarcasm in her voice

"Because Kimichi is the only one that has ever calmed Kagome down with a success. I've tried. But Kagome only gets calmed down by Kimichi" Inuyasha answered

"Who is Kimichi?" Sang asked not so mad anymore and sitting down

"She is a servant to Lord Daichi and was assigned to Kagome when both were just toddlers, they've grown to love each other like sisters. And Kagome always treats her better than anyone else in this castle that works here. Kagome is a good friend to her and only lets her use the things that she is supposed to use." Inuyasha answered

sango sat there in awe. She didn't know what to say. And she didn't know that Inuyasha could be so... so _thoughtful_

"Inuyasha, you can come in now, Kagome is asleep" Kimichi called knowing Inuyasha was sitting outside waiting.

"'Kay" Inuyasha called back as he got up and stretched. He cautiously slid open the door and walked in.

"Are you sure she's okay now?" Inuyasha whispered

"Yes" Kimichi answered as Inuyasha slowly walked to his futon across from Kagome's, the futons were originally placed side by side, but Inuyasha and Kagome found it awkward to sleep like that, so they moved them in that position. Inuyasha sat in his futon and closed his eyes, ready for some shut eye...

* * *

So... What did ya think? sorry I took so long. it seems every time I tried to write, I got sidetracked. Plus all the things I do for My parents. so Review please! pretty please? I won't update until I get at least 18 reviews. any ways. hope you liked it. send me some vocab please!

~Louise~


	7. Helpless Dreams and Annoying Discoverys

A/N: sorry if I'm sounding kinda mean in the chapter, I'm not feeling well.

~Louise~

Disclaimer:

Kagome-hime: Okay, I'm a good friend of Louise. But she doesn't own Inuwasha!

Louise: um... how could you mispronounce your own fiance's name? It's Inuyasha. Not Inuwasha

Kagome-hime: huh? * Reads script * but here it clearly says for me to say "Inuwasha"

Louise: really? * Reads her own script * no... it says for you to say 'Inuyasha', when you say 'Inuwasha', it makes him sound babyish

Kouga: HA HA HA HA! It worked! HA HA HA HA HA !

Louise, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Readers: KOUGA! STOP MESSING AROUND! * Chases Kouga around *

Louise: You know, since I'm the author, I can do ANYTHING I want that includes humiliating you Kouga, or killing you.

Kouga: * Shrinks back * Yes sir!

Sango: oh he's going to get it now, and on the day when her patients is low. I pity him.

Miroku: Some how I don't feel pity for him

Shippo: Same here

Inuyasha: What a baka

Kagome-hime: * nods head sympathetically *

Louise: FOR THE LAST TIME! LOUISE IS A GIRL NAME! I! AM! A! GIRL! * grumbling on how to kill Kouga* Way 1: Get Kagome to kick his butt till he dies on her human night. * Kagome Cringes * Way 2: have Inuyasha kill him, *Inuyasha smiles and Kagome says "sit" * Way 3: have Shippo kick him and he go's flying into some lava * everybody burst out into laughter and points at Kouga * (keeps on going)

Kouga: HEY! STOP LAUGHING! * hears grumbling * *Shrinks Back * oopsie?

Louise: anyhow... on with the not so awesome story! And Kouga, your being tortured in this chapter. Sorry Kouga fans! * mumbles * not really...

Kouga: Why?

Louise: Cause I'm having a bad day and I need someone to take it out on

Kouga: * gulp *

Inu Gang: *** **Shakes head shamed that Kouga is even in Inuyasha* Baka...

A Wish Came True

Chapter 7: The Helpless Dreams and Annoying Discovery's

Kagome woke with a startle, she had an awful dream. Her mother was attacking her and Kagome was tied to a pole, helpless. It was her human night, even though she was a full demon, her previous experience, as a human, caused her to earn a human night. Only her father and the Inu Gang knew about it, thank goodness. Anyways... Her dream had her mom and Naraku trying to torture her and it seemed that she earned only a couple scratches. She looked over herself, finding that the injury's were _real_. Scary. Very scary. Kagome screamed, screamed because she was surprised and fearful.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a hint worry in his voice, he got up and walked over to her.

"Whats wrong?" Inuyasha noticed the scratches, burns, and bruises everywhere on her.

"What happened!" Inuyasha asked worry now clear in his voice. That drew everybody in the castle run to Kagome's and Inuyasha's room.

"Kagome, Kagome-hime, are you alright?" Kimichi asked running up to her. She had come first, because she had a room linked to Kagome's which she was ordered to sleep there.

"Kagome! I heard a scream! Are you alright?" Sango asked fearful for her sister's well being running up to Kagome as well

"Kagome! Kagome honey. Honey, are you alright?" Chika asked running up to her.

Everyone ran up to her, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Lord Daichi, Daisuke, Chika, Inuyasha, Kimichi, Kirara, and even a couple of the guards, and hugged her, trying to comfort her. She stuttered her nightmare and told them that the injury's showed up.

"So why do you think that happened?" Asked a worried Half Dog Demon

" I heard that there are spells from scrolls from 200 years ago, that cause dreams or nightmares to actually happen to your physical body." Sango said " But, does that mean that Naraku is still alive? The jewel is gone, so what use would he have to attack her? Unless it was an ally of Naraku."

"That's possible" Miroku said "Unless, it's another enemy. One that Kagome-hime or Lord Daichi made..."

"Miroku, you have no need to call me Kagome-hime... just Kagome. You've known me too long to call me 'Kagome-hime'"

"Since you are Kagome's ally, call me Daichi. You are close friends" Lord- excuse me _Daichi_- said.

`"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Chika asked worried

"Yes," L- I mean _Daichi_ answered "Chika, you will be teaching Kagome more intently now. Someone must be on night guard in Kagome's and Inuyasha's room. And I will step up the security in this place from a five point 3 out of 10 to an eleven point 9 . We need to do anything in our power to Keep Kagome safe. Got it?" Everyone in the room nodded and left, excluding Inuyasha, who had first Night guard. He watched intentiveley while Kagome slept the best she could. Every time she would be seeming to have a nightmare, Inuyasha would wake her up. Kagome soon gave up on sleeping without getting hurt and attemped stayed up for the rest of the night.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked still up cause of his night guard duty

"Why would someone do that? Try to kill me in my sleep i mean" Kagome asked shivering slightly at the thought

"I don't know... But we're all helping you Kagome, your not alone." Inuyasha asured the scared bird demon "We are all trying our best to keep you alive. Kimichi, for example, she is making sure that all the things given to you are safe. Food, pillows, blankets, everything. Chika, she is training hard, so that she could train you. Sango, she is joining the security team, so that no one will get through that gate, without her clearly knowing that you are safe with that person. Miroku, he is training is priest powers, so that he could assist us in protection. Even Kirara is going through some training to protect you. I assure that you are the safest person in the building, the land even. Now. You should try getting more sleep. I will wake you if you seem to be going through those awful dreams again. I promise that I will not fall asleep nor leave you. Now. Sleep."

With that said, Kagome felt a hell of allot safer. So, she let herself drift off into dreamland. The safer she felt, the more pleasant dreams she would be going through. She didn't toss or turn during the night, only pure and untouched-by-evil dreams went though her head.

Feeling content, Kagome woke up to a beautiful sunny morning, with birds singing there songs and the busy bee's collecting pollen. She sighed and looked at Inuyasha, who was almost falling asleep, his eyelids falling down then forced back up, his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier by the minute. Kagome laughed and told him he could sleep now. Happily accepting her offer, he let himself fall into the grasp of sleep. He himself dreamt of happy dreams. Ones with his mom and dad and Kagome in them. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Daichi, Chika, kimichi, they were all in his dreams. He had a happy dream. One with him and Kagome getting married and having heirs to the thrones. He soon was reluctantly awoken by a voice calling his name.

"Inuyasha! You were supposed to be on night guard! And here you are sleeping your lazy head off!" Sango yelled at him

Inuyasha peeked on annoyed eye at her, and closed it again. He soon said "Let me sleep, I've been up non-stop for 10 extra hours now. Just let me sleep" Inuyasha's voice was annoyed and irritated trying to get some sleep. He was on night guard last night, and up helping people around the castle the one before, Kagome had made in do all that.

"Sange, could you please let him sleep? He is right ya know, he didn't get no sleep last night, or the night before. So... can you let him be?" Kagome asked softy.

"kay." Sango nodded and left the room, only to be stopped by Kagome.

"Could you possibly stay? I want some time with my sister." Kagome asked "I haven't spent time with her in ages,"

"Of course. But maybe we should hang out somewhere else." Sango said eyeing the annoyed hanyou

Kagome laughed and nodded "Lets go." she said walking out the door with Sango on her heels. They let Inuyasha sleep peacefully. He was asleep for about 1 more hour until a foul scent entered his nose.

"Shit! Why won't that mangy wolf just leave us _alone_? Damn! All I wanted was some _sleep_ is that to much to ask for?" Inuyasha yelled jumping to a standing position. He wobbled a bit before getting his balance back then shook his head, trying to clear it. His nose was 10 times as better as the bird clan. So he smelt Kouga when he was just 100 km away from the castle gates, no one else in the castle noticed the foul smell that Kouga gave off, Inuyasha ran to the castle gates, to tell the guards not to let that "mangy wolf" in. When he got there, he saw Kouga arguing the guards to let him in.

"Let me in, _before I kill you_!" Kouga yelled getting annoyed

"We cannot do that sir, we were ordered not to let anyone else in. Nobody is allowed in, nobody is allowed out, so could you please step _away_ from the gates? Thank you sir." the head guard said. The head guard was a bird demon, big in strength, and high in knowledge.

"HEY! Dog Crap! Tell these _baka's_ to let me in! I want to see my woman!" Kouga yelled to Inuyasha once he spotted him, while his head started to swell with _too much pride_.

Inuyasha nodded his head from the tree he was leaning against and said, " What ever you do, Akio, do _not_ let Wolf Demons in. They are just going to annoy and harass Kagome-hime. And in her current state, I don't think she can handle it."

The guard nodded and turned to Kouga "I have direct orders to not let any Wolf Demons in. So if we have to force you to leave, we will."

"MUTT! I TOLD YOU TO TELL THEM TO LET ME IN!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha

"Did you say that? I thought you said to _not_ let you in... oh well. See ya fleabag" Inuyasha waved and walked off.

" Oh well... looks like I'm going to have to kill you" Kouga stated cracking his knuckles in a threatening way. The guards were not moved by the words that came out of the Wolf Demon Baka. They got into a fighting stance and got ready for the upcoming battle.

"Sir, if you want to live, I would suggest you go and get lost. Otherwise, we would have to kill you." General Akio said

"Oh I'm not going anywhere. If _you_ want to live, step ASIDE AND LET! ME! IN!" Kouga yelled, and if you know Kouga, you know that his head is as big as a hot air balloon and his brain as small a tick. So, he charged at the mini army (in numbers) and attempted an attack.

"You give us no choice sir, we will have to kill you" General Akio said as he motioned for the guards to attack while he attacked himself

"Ahhhhhhh!" came Kouga's battle cry.

"Charge!" General Akio yelled

Kouga attempted to attack an kill the guards and they attacked him. Soon, he was covered in his own blood and panting heavily.

"Sir, I will give you one more chance to go and revive yourself, if you don't you will surely die. And that is no bluff" General Akio stated

"FINE!" Kouga spat,he was now running to the direction of his den, soon, we was gone, and the only thing that showed that he was there, was the strong foul scent that he gave off, and the blood splatters in front of the gate.

"Man does he _stink_! Glad we got rid of _him_!" one of the guards stated as he grabbed some air freshener which Kagome had brought and sprayed it all around the gate. Everyone there had sighed in relieve for they had been holding their breaths, when the air cleared from the foul smell of Kouga. Akio was not there surprisingly, he had ran off somewhere.

While all that was happening, Kagome and Sango were in the garden smelling the sweet scent of some flowers and talking

"So, you were sent off?" Sango asked

"Yes. There was a war going on and my father feared that someone would try to kidnap me and my brother so we went into hiding. Ever since then, I thought that I was a normal school girl. Until the day Inuyasha made the wish. Now, I know that I am Kagome, Princess of the bird demons. Us "Red feathers" are all royalty. Even though I have _black_ wings and hair, which were caused by my turning human for more then 5 years, I am still a warrior princess. I was designed to fight and defend. I will defend all for all people and to all people, when needed. And I will fight those who need to be fought. I will not fight any unnecessary battles; that is the oath I took, when I was just i tot. It is the oath all royalty's take. Even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took it. In order to take on the throne, you have to take the oath." Kagome explained.

"Oh." Sango said holding a flower and twirling is absentmindedly.

"Yup..." Kagome said picking up a flower for herself

"So, how did you feel; when you left i mean" Sango asked

"How did you feel when your..." Kagome trailed off, not wanting to hurt the Demon Exterminator's feelings, But Sango already knew what Kagome was about to say and nodded

"yeah... the feeling you get when you know you just lost someone." Sango said

"MUTT! I TOLD YOU TO TELL THEM TO LET ME IN!" they heard someone yell

Sango immediately dashed off with all her speed toward the gates with Kagome effortlessly 'jogging' behind her.

"That sounded like Kouga!" Kagome yelled

"Yeah! We better get going or they might fight each other again!" Sango yelled

"AGH! Kouga smells AWFUL! How can Inuyasha even _stand_ it?" Kagome exclaimed so quietly to Sango could only hear. They were hiding behind some bushes with Kagome hiding their aura and making them go invisible.

"Ew!" sango whispered as a giant sized spider crawled into view. Kagome looked at it and smelled the poison, and she could read its intentions. To kill. She quickly squashed it and looked disgusted look on her face at the spider. For only on person could send something like that to them.

"_Naraku_" Kagome whispered the word filled with hatred and and despair that she called out on some birds of the forest to comfort her. Only time they come on command is when one of the red feathers were in danger, or when someone that the red feathers loved, was in danger. Or, when they felt so _strong_ emotions that they could actually _kill_ someone.

Sango looked at Kagome. She had a bunch of birds around her, the were hovering and nudging her. Then looked at the gates. Kouga was being hot headed and have a peck of a brain again. Did he actually think that _he_ could actually _kill_ someone in that guard? Was he that much of a Baka? "Kagome.." Sango whispered

"hmm?" Kagome looked up, to see Kouga covered in blood, and used her new trick she learned from Chika

"_Akio, Do _not_ kill that man, he is my friend, though he is hot headed and has a prick for a brain, he is nice, and sweet, once you get to know him. Make sure he gets back to his den _alive" Kagome thought towards General Akio. Then listened inattentively, to what he was calling back to her

"_Yes, Princess Kagome."_

Kagome sighed in relieve and watched as Kouga stopped, his breathing spiked.

"Sir, I will give you one more chance to go and revive yourself, if you don't you will surely die. And that is no bluff" General Akio said

"_Kouga, don't be hot headed, Kagome would want you to live, rite?"_Kagome was using her 'male' voice, she used that when trying to convince men into doing something or not doing something

"_Who are you?"_ Kouga growled in his mind

" _I am your...your conscience I help you do something that is right. Kagome would be heart broken if you were to die"_ Kagome winced, she knew she was half lying, but she didn't want her friend to die

"_your right, _my _woman would be. But I'm not giving up. I _want_ to _see _my _woman_" _Kouga thought

" _OH JUST SWALLOW YOU PRIDE AND LEAVE!" _Thought Kouga's _real_ conscience _"Maybe she HATES you! Who cares! Just! Leave! Be!fore! You! Die! Maybe you deserve to die. So hot headed and annoying! The world will be grateful that you are dead! _

"FINE!" Kouga yelled to his conscience and to the General. Kagome saw Kouga running off. And sighed. Sighed with relieve.

"look, Kagome, he got away! Ouch! That gotta hurt!" Sango yelled as Kouga fell face first into the ground

Kagome snickered when she saw that, and started to laugh. Then she saw another spider and yelled in frustration. Sango, who was confused in the sudden mood change glanced at Kagome.

"Kagome?" she asked

"Stupid! Naraku! He! Can't! Stay! DEAD!" Kagome yelled in frustration as she pummelled the spiders that came through, with a little to much strength.

"Naraku!" Sango asked

"UGH! DIE! YOU! WON'T! DIE!" Kagome yelled as the more Spiders came in. She finally gave up and used her Priestess powers to wipe them out, and the source of the spiders in the process.

"Finally!" Kagome yelled as General Akio came running to help

"Kagome-hime!" he yelled as he was running towards her

Kagome was glaring at the ground waiting for a spider to _dared_ to crawl into her sight.

"hmm?" She asked

"What's wrong?" Akio asked once he was standing right in front of her

"These poisonous spiders from Naraku won't die. And I thought the saimyosho were bad." Kagome shivered and stomped on a spider that came into view.

"Saimyosho?" General Akio asked

"Poisonous Wasps" Kagome said absentmindedly

"Oh"

"Did you mention Naraku?" Sango prayed that Naraku was dead. And dead for good.

"Yes. The spiders that were crawling around were poisonous and their only intentions are to kill. Only Naraku- or an ally of him – would send _poisonous Spiders_ to kill _us_." When Kagome said the word 'Naraku' her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows pushed together (my family calls it the 'nisga'a look')

" Kagome-hime, Is this the man, who manipulated Lady Aimi? Is this the man who..." Akio trailed off, Kagome was tearing up, and he didn't like the looks that crossed apon her face. Despair, Anger, Sadness, Thoughtfulness, Anger.

"Sorry, Lady Kagome." Akio said bowing his head

"It's okay. It's not your fault...that...that..." Kagome was unable to say those words. Her mother... so kind and generous, she loved humans and demons alike. She even gave _Naraku_ a chance. And that, that alone, changed her life. It changed her life for the worst, it changed Daichi's life, Kagome's life, Daisuke, even little Shippo's. Everyone's life.

"That Naraku is a jerk that never gives up?" Sango suggested

"Yes...and no." Kagome said

"What does that mean? Yes, and no. That doesn't make sense." Sango asked

"Yes, Naraku is a jerk that never gives up. No, that's not what I was going to say" Kagome explained

"oh..." Sango considered that for a moment " Then what _were_ you going to say?"

Kagome's eyes started to tear up again, then sucked it up and said, " I was going to say... 'that _Naraku_ put a spell on my poor mother. It's not her fault that she did some unforgettable things. She, was being controlled, and still is. Once I did that move in the training grounds, I knew Naraku was still alive. I knew it with all my heart. But didn't grasp that fact until I saw those Spiders. My mother. She won't be free until Naraku is dead. The _real_ reason I fainted in the courtyard, is because I couldn't believe Naraku is still alive. When I was fighting my mom, I knew that it was Naraku spying on us. Since he lost Kanna, and Kagura, he has to use the only thing he has. My mother. All I know is that Naraku knows and always did know, that I was Kagome-hime not Kagome. He was just using us all that time, to get revenge. Revenge is all evil ones talk about.' Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go." Kagome ran off. Tears staining her face as she ran. Sango had never seen Kagome run that fast. Granted,she never seen Kagome actually _run_ with all her speed before.

Kagome stopped running when she got to the training grounds, she saw some training dummy's and started to attack them.

Left kick, right punch, jump-kick-kick-kick, hit, * SMASH! *( using energy power, the energy is focused on what the person is feeling)

"huh?" Kagome asked looking at her hands. Then shrugged and continued with her venting

Kick, punch-punch-punch, kick, slash, * SMASH! *, jump-kick-kick-kick-kick-kick, * SMA-

"Wow, Kagome, I've never seen you so worked up before" Chika said "And you learned a new move all by your self"

"Hmm? Oh. Hi Chika-sensai. How's it going?" Kagome asked panting slightly

"Oh. It's going good. Did someone mention _him_? Is that why your so worked up?" Chika asked " You've never really fighted like this since...since you were last here. You were so upset about leaving, that you used up all the training dummy's those were new in the market too. So... how'd you learn the 'Smashing Emotions' move? That's an advanced move. I didn't learn that until i was... 21 i think." Chika was confused, she didn't see someone learn the Smashing Emotions before learning Transportation Location. And that move was 5 moves away. So, either she had really strong emotions right now, or, it was just a mistake learning.

"I don't know, I just focused my energy on that emotion then a circle of light appears and flows through my hand." Kagome said

"Well. I guess your ready for the more advanced moves then. Come on, We need to go to the garden for this one." Chika said

"Kay" Kagome fallowed her Chika to the Garden, and when they got there, Kagome asked why they needed to be in the Garden for.

"Because, Pupil, the elements you need for this move are all in the Garden. Now assume position." Chika sounded more... wise when teaching someone. She was the best bird demon fighter in the land, and was hired to teach Kagome how to defend herself. Chika appeared 34 years old and and had red hair. (soooo... Sorry I didn't discribe her earlier.)

"Kay." Kagome got into a fighting stance and asked "What now?"

"Okay, focus on the tree's around you, and flow your energy into that tree. Then try to attack me. But don't move. Just focus on attacking me."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. Her Chi was well, and she flowed her energy into the tree's around her. Soon, the tree became uprooted, and it moved towards Chika and Kagome gasped, when she opened her eyes. What she saw was a tree heading for Chika. Chika smiled, but the smiled faltered when she saw the tree drop like a rock.

"Now, try to put the tree back." Chika was impressed, but not that impressed

"You mean _I_ did that?" Kagome asked

"Yes. Now, put the tree back." Chika said

"I'll try..." Kagome closed her eye's, and imagined the tree back in it's place. When she opened her eye's, she saw that the tree wasn't in front of Chika anymore. What she saw amazed her, the tree was back, and it looked as if it was never touched. What she saw is what she imagined. Chika's smiled was big and proud. She was proud of her pupil, but she was worried. Worried that what happened the other night would happen again. Soon, she would be able to teach Kagome how to not have dreams. Reassuring words won't last long, and everybody in the castle knew it.

"Good. Now, try and rest, tomorrow you will learn how to make plants grow before your eyes." Chika dismissed Kagome and went on with her own business.


	8. The Banishing Spell

A/N: I'm in a good mood today! ~

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha: Let me get this straight, I'm supposed to say 'Louise Doesn't Own the Show/Manga Inuyasha'?

Louise: IDIOT! THE CAMERA IS ROLLING!

Inuyasha: oops. Wait. What's a Ka-mar-a?

Louise * Sighs * Cut!

( beep!)

Inuyasha: Louis does not own the anime Inuyasha

Louise: UGH! FOR THE LAST TIME! MY NAME IS LOUISE! L-O-U-I-S-E! NOT LOUSE, NOT LOUIS, NOT LOUICE! STOP MISPRONOUNCING MY NAME! LOU-ISE! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!

Kagome: When I first met him, he kept on saying my name was Kikyo. That was annoying. But, saying her name is a boy's name? You will be in a sitting-

Inuyasha: * hit's the ground * oof!

Kagome: Oops sorry. Wait. I am not sorry

Louise: CUT!

(Beep!)

Inuyasha: *Brrrp*

Kagome, Sango Louise: GROSS!

Inuyasha: what?

Louise: CUT!

(beeep!)

Inuyasha: _Louise_ don't own Me.

Louise: CUT!

Inuyasha: what n-

(beeep!)

Kagome: sorry, but we are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please enjoy this Evil Bunny jumping down repeatedly.

* Shows a bunny with red eyes laughing and jumping up and down * Slide gets ripped to shreds *

Louise: What? We! Are! Not! And don't show that slide!

Kagome: Sorry, I just always wanted to that, Sorry.

Louise: Inuyasha, Your late. You should really be more responsible.

Inuyasha: It's not my fault. I was stopped by the police that were saying that i need a licence plate to run!

Kagome: um... I think they were saying that you were going to fast

Shippo: Hey, do you want to know a really funny butt joke?

Inuyasha: Sure, What ever.

Shippo: Okay this is how it goes, a man-

Louise: UGH! CUT!

(beeep!)

Inuyasha: You do not own me

Kagome: um... you were supposed to say ' Louise does not own The Ani-

Louise: CUT!

(beep!)

Kagome: since Inuyasha is being a Baka,-

Inuyasha:(whispering, off camera) hey!

Louise: (whispering, off camera) Shut Up!

Kagome: ahem! As I was saying, Inuyasha is being a stupid moron, so I am saying the disclaimer. Louise does not own the Anime or Manga Inuyasha.

Louise: Ya! So leave me alone you lawyers!

(Beep)

A wish Came True

Chapter 7: The Banishing Spell

"Good Morning Kagome-sama! How was your rest? Was it good? No bad dreams?" Kimichi was on Night Guard that night and Kagome did not toss or turn at all. It seemed as if it was all a weird...no it was real. Everybody could feel it. Everybody knew, knew that Kagome's knows that Naraku is living, at least a little bit, he must be alive. He _must_ be, who else would send poisonous Spiders to kill them? The Fairy God Mother? Ya right.

"Hmm?" Kagome was still half-asleep, but she got up. When she got up, her head started to spin, and she almost toppled over.

"Kagome? Are you sure you're alright? Do you need a glass of water?" Kimichi asked worried

"No. I am fine. I probably just got up to fast." Kagome reassured her

"Okay... but if you start to get a head ache or a fever, go to Kagoshima. You do remember her... don't you?" Kimichi asked

"Of course I do. Kaede is a good friend of her too,"

"Kaede... Kaede… Kaede… OH! She is the little girl that assisted you and your brother to get to the well! She must be hitting 60 now!" Kimichi exclaimed. There was a glitch in time when Kagome and Daisuke jumped into the well, you see, it fast forwarded 50 extra years in the future, and even weirder, the time in the feudal era fast forwarded and nobody noticed.

"Yes. Weird how the universe works isn't it?" Kagome said

"you-nee-verse?" Kimichi asked

"um... never mind" Kagome said. It was excessively hard to tell people about the universe. Let alone math, algebra, and calculus. Way too hard to even learn it, let alone teach it (especially to people 550 years in the past)

"Okay. Today, you need to go train with Chika after breakfast, and then you need to help Sango with her training. Chika is good with tricks and spells, but you're the best in the castle- actually, I think Inuyasha is, but he is refusing to help- anyways, you're the best at close range combat, so she needs help with that. After that, is lunch. And then Miroku, with his priest ability's. Then dinner, then you can do whatever you want, but make sure your in bed after sundown." Kimichi said as they were making their way to the dining hall.

"Kags!" Sango yelled as she was running to catch up with them. Kagome stopped and looked at Sango, putting on a smile as she ran.

"Hey Sange! How's it going?" Kagome said when Sango caught up with them.

"It's going good. You?"

"Good..." Kagome was still unsure about that fact though

"That's good!" Sango said

"Kags?" Inuyasha asked, "What it that? Your nickname for her?"

Sango jumped, along with Kagome and Kimichi "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" they all asked in unison

"My room no duh" Inuyasha had picked up on Kagome's futuristic words when they were hunting for the shards

"Yeah... but how'd you get here so fast without us noticing?" Kagome asked

"Maybe it's just your mornin' senses. Weak." Inuyasha said

"Hmm? Really? Weak eh?" Kagome said getting a little peeved

"Weak" Inuyasha said while walking towards the dining hall

_Uh-oh_ Kimichi and Sango thought in unison

"3...2...1…" Sango whispered

"SIT!" Kagome yelled

"What was that for?" Inuyasha said

"Oh just be quite!" Kagome yelled back

"Kags, let's go, we're going to be late for breakfast." Sango said

"Sure"

"Wait for me!" Kimichi said while catching up to them

Sango and Kagome stopped and waited while Kimichi caught up to them.

All in the meanwhile, Inuyasha was peeling himself off the indented ground, mumbling a string of cursing words, low enough so only he could hear it.

"Stupid girl." kept on escaping his mouth, and some people in this castle were wondering who he was talking about. He was walking to the dining hall, well, walking is not the right word; he was stalking his way to the dining hall.

When he got there, he did not set himself up on his usual spot on the table, which was next to Kagome; instead, he sat across from her. Daichi was about to ask why, but caught the glares Kagome and Inuyasha sent each other, and let it be.

Sango sighed and got up from the table and walked over to Inuyasha "just swallow your pride and say sorry already!" She whispered low enough that nobody else could hear

"No!" Inuyasha whispered back so only she could hear. He closed his eyes stubbornly, and just sat there, like an immature little boy.

Daisuke sighed and said "Sometimes, he's more immature then Me." shaking his head.

"I know right?" Kagome said

"Now, now, just let him be. He'll come to." Daichi said

"Fine" Kagome and Daisuke said in unison.

Inuyasha smelt the worst thing he had ever smelt. _Naraku_. He started loud growl before opening his eyes. Everybody looked at him questionably, before he got up from his chair and growled out "_Naraku_"

Everybody that was part demon started their own growl- for bird demons; it was more of a chirring sound- for they hated him so much. Soon, it was a growling mad house. Just that moment, Naraku smashed himself into the room, ruining the wall with the murals of Kagome's family.

Kagome, who cherished that wall, started a loud "Chirring" Growl, and yelled out "You Ruined IT!"

Inuyasha who was watching, Put a clawed hand on Kagome's shoulder saying, "Let tag team that monster!"

"He _ruined_ IT!" Kagome yelled running up to attack Naraku, seemingly disappearing all together.

"Kagome!" Chika yelled, "Come here! I have something for you to use!"

Kagome, who was half way to Naraku, stopped dead in her tracks and ran for Chika, who was standing next to Inuyasha. When she got there, she reappeared, with a confused look on her face "What is it?"

"Here." Chika handed her two twin swords, one was a rosy pink and it said 'Peace, Love, Life.' The other was the blackest of the black and had the words 'Defend, Fight, Strive' "They will assist you. Now defeat that evil jerk"

"Hai" Kagome said with a determined voice

"You think you can defeat me with those scrawny swords?" Naraku said with his ugly, most hated, send chills down your spine voice.

"Of course, I defeated you with my 'scrawny bow and arrow'. Or did you forget?" Kagome said teasingly.

"You did not _defeat_ me! I tricked you. You fell for the trick. And I won." Naraku growled back

"Trick, Smrick, I will still defeat you!" Kagome retorted.

A pulsate went throughout the room, as the twin swords transformed. Everybody watched with intense surprise – excluding Chika, who forged them herself with Kagome's fangs – as the swords changed from small weak looking swords, to huge, ones. The one that said 'Peace, Love, Life' had turned blood red as it reflected Kagome's feelings; the other, turned from black, to grey as it reflected the slightest tinge of depression from missing the people in the mural; which meant that Kagome hated Naraku, not her mother.

"You will pay for what you did Naraku!" Kagome yelled out as she charged at the evil, defiling half demon "You will regret that you ever met me! You regret that you were born! Now _DIE_!"

A pulsate went throughout the room once again as the grey sword went from gray to red, as total hate went through Kagome, and attack of energy left the swords, as Kagome put the swords in a 'X' position and Chirred out "SMASHING EMOTIONS!"

The attack was a blood red, 'X' going straight for Naraku at the speed of light. Naraku screamed in pain as the 'X' hit him straight in the chest, creating a gash.

"You will die today Naraku!" Kagome yelled "You will not live any longer to torture anymore people! Today, the world will be freed from you! No longer will anyone suffer for your pleasure! You will not live long enough for that to happen again!"

"You will die!" Sango yelled out "Hiraikostu!" Sango threw the giant boomerang at Naraku, and sliced a tentacle off; causing Naraku to laugh and move a number of tentacles towards Shippo.

"You will not defeat me that easily!" Naraku yelled. He grabbed the fox and held him by the neck

"Let us see what will happen if I do this" Naraku said as he tightened his grip on the poor chibi demon.

"Kagome! HELP!" Shippo choked out

"SHIPPO!" Kagome cried out

"I see you care for this little brat. What will happen if I tighten my hand a little?" Naraku asked rhetorically as He squeezed Shippos neck causing him to turn red.

**If I don't help Shippo out soon, he'll suffocate to death. I **_**won't**_** let that happen to my boy! **_**Never!**_

**Never again will I lose the ones I love! NEVER!**

"I won't let you do that to poor Shippo! I won't let you hurt, or manipulate anyone I love ever again!" Kagome yelled.

The two swords turned dark blue as Kagome felt total despair while watching Shippo suffocate to death. Everybody watched as tears went down Kagome's face. Kagome slowly put the swords in a 'X' position, ignoring the pleas to stop her; it seemed like the only one who was not pleading for her to stop, was Chika, for she knew the feelings that Kagome felt for Shippo. And those feelings will cause the sword to not hurt the little fox demon.

"Now, Now, Shippo will be okay. You have to trust in Kagome, she knows what she's doing. Trust." Chika said softy.

"But what if the attack hurts Shippo? She'll feel guilty forever if she hurts him," Sango said

"But it won't hurt Shippo, just watch" Chika said

"The rain falling down,

Is like glass piercing through the night,

Help me,

Oh, beautiful rain,

Help me save my little boy,

For he is in danger;

Demanding my aid.

Help him,

Oh, beautiful rain,

Help him survive,

Help him strive,

In this cruel world,

For someday,

He will no longer need me,

Need my help,

Oh my beautiful little boy.

Help us,

Oh, beautiful rain.

Help us strive to survive,

Help us,

Oh, beautiful rain." Kagome sang out, as she pushed the swords towards Naraku.

The attack was beautiful; it sent what seemed to be sparkling glass towards Naraku, but when it hit Shippo, the 'glass' splashed as if it was water. It pierced and cut throughout Naraku. The tentacle was pierced to pieces, freeing Shippo. Shippo ran to Kagome, crying; he was scared, hurt, panicky, and worst of all, hating. He hated Naraku with all his heart, and Kagome saw that.

"Shippo! Are you alright?" Sango asked

"He-he-he!" Shippo couldn't find the words

"I know, I Know. It's Okay Shippo! You'll be alright!" Chika said reassuringly.

"But-but-but" Shippo cried out

"Shippo! Shut it! You're going to break Kagome's Concentration!" Inuyasha barked (no pun intended)

"K-k-kay" Shippo stuttered

"From the power of the rain,

From the power of the earth,

From the power of the fire,

From the power of the air,

From the power of the wind,

From the power of the thunder and the lighting,

You, Naraku,

Will be banished,

To the underworld,

Forever.

No one can revive you,

No one can save you,

You cannot run away,

For we will fallow you,

You cannot hide,

For we will find you,

You cannot escape,

The destiny you put upon yourself,

For you were the one that chose this destiny.

By killing,

By manipulating,

By slaving,

By scheming,

By your sick heart.

You chose this destiny,

You chose to be banished,

You chose this,

Do not run away,

Do not hide,

Do not be a coward.

For this is your faulting

The world chose to banish you,

For your sick deeds,

For your manipulating heart.

You, Naraku,

You, are banished from the world of the living,

You are banished for your sick manipulating heart.

Leave, Naraku.

Leave, for no one wants you here.

Leave Naraku!" Kagome chanted

"No! Not this!" Chika gasped

"You mean the banishing spell?" Sango asked amazed

"Yes. It works, but it causes the caster to fall into a deep slumber." Chika choked out

"You mean…" Inuyasha asked

"No. she will not die. I assure you." Chika said

"Then… What?" Miroku asked

"She will be in a deep sleep for at least 2 months. She will not be able to eat, or go to the washroom. She will not be able to assist. We will have to protect her more fiercely now." Daichi said

"You mean she's putting herself in danger for _us_?" Shippo asked

"Yes," Daisuke said

"but… Why?" Inuyasha said

"Because. I will regret it my whole life if one of you got hurt" Kagome said before Naraku died, for good; and she faint.

"Well, what will I do for two months?" Chika asked herself

"You will be Kagome's day body guard. And Inuyasha, you will be her night guard. Everyone else with be guarding the gates." Daichi said

"Yes…" Everyone said in unison.

Songs were sung as Kagome slept, keeping her dreams she dreamt happy. Kagome was a peaceful sleeper most of the time. She would mumble "Inuyasha" or "Shippo" in her sleep. Making Sango and Miroku think she favours them; but in her dreams, Inuyasha would was being either a jerk, or stubborn, and Shippo was either teasing Inuyasha, or being a brat. Therefore, she actually was favouring Sango and Miroku.

You wouldn't believe how quite it was without Kagome, she was the heartbeat of the Castle, The breath of the life. She was the most important thing in the Castle Grounds. Sometimes, the castle would echo the sound of a slap, and someone yelling, "PERVERT!", but that was pretty much it.

* * *

Soo Sorry I didn't get it in sooner, i went to a Grade 7 camp... Sorry!

R&R!


	9. Kagome? Is that you?

A/N: I have a cold, and I can't go to my BFF's Birthday Bash. That sucks… Anyhow, I hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer:

Shippo: Louise is busy writing the Chapter, so I'm going to do the Dis-dis-dis

Sango: Disclaimer

Shippo: Yeah, thanks.

Inuyasha: If you can't even pronounce it right, how come your doin' it?

Shippo: Cause Louise said I could!

Kagome: Here Shippo, I can help!

Shippo: But I want to do the Disclammer by myself!

Inuyasha: Disclaimer you idiot

Shippo: Yeah whatever! Ahem, here goes nothing. Louise does not own the Anime, Manga Inuyasha. So leave her alone as she writes her Fan Fiction.

Kagome: You did much better then Inuyasha did in the last chapter!

Inuyasha: Oh, "Ha Ha!" very funny Kagome!

Kagome: It's not my fault you messed up… oh... maybe, seven times. He did it perfectly!

Inuyasha: Well, you're the one that did the Evil Bunny Slide! And apparently, you blamed it on me.

Kagome: Oh Come on! You know, that I've always wanted to do that!

Inuyasha: *glares at Kagome*

Kagome: *Glares at Inuyasha*

Louise: Can you get it over with so I can write?

Everybody: Sorry!

Louise: On with the not so awesome story

**A Wish Came True**

Chapter 9: Kagome? Is that you?

It had been a month since Kagome banished Naraku from the world of the living, and everybody was getting anxious for her awakening. She was supposed to wake up two months after she used the banishing spell, and due to some remedies from Kagoshima, it was minus a month. Although Kagome was dreaming about happy dreams most of the time, she still knew that everybody was worried about her. The thing is though, she would sleepwalk all throughout the Castle, it would seem, sometimes, that she was actually up, but everybody knew that it was actually a… a… a what? It would not be just a coincidence it was too common. Maybe sometimes she would wakeup halfway, but the banishing spell would stop her from waking up. So, what could it be? What could possibly be happening to make her wonder around the castle? A possessing bug? No, that would be too obvious. A spell? Possibly, also highly unlikely. So what could it be? No one knows for sure, but they are hoping that no one is manipulating them.

"Inuyasha," Sango said interrupting Inuyasha's train of thought, "your turn for night guard is over, so go to sleep for the day."

"Hm? Oh. Yeah sure, whatever" Inuyasha said in his now usual monotone voice.

"Why are you so depressed now?" Shippo asked

"…"

"Shippo, leave him be, it's no use, he won't talk unless it's about Kagome" Miroku said getting annoyed, ever since Kagome passed out, Inuyasha was feeling less, meaning he did not feel any feelings, and Shippo was always asking stupid questions

"But he is becoming like Sessomaru, It's kind of creepy." Shippo protested

"I know, but just leave him be, he'll be back to normal when Kagome wakes up." Sango said

"I hope so," Miroku said worried about Inuyasha

"He doesn't even get annoyed as often now. He's not hitting me on the head," Shippo said

Inuyasha got up from where he was sitting, and walked over to Shippo.

"If you don't want to get hit on the head, I suggest you shut up" Inuyasha said in his normal tone of voice, hitting Shippo harder than usual.

"Ow!" Shippo yelled

"Well, that's what you get when you talk about me when I'm here" Inuyasha said in a peeved voice

Shippo had hardly any defence; he could not go running up to Kagome and say, "Inuyasha hit me!" anymore because Kagome was asleep.

"Inuyasha, Don't pick on Shippo like that," Kagome said surprising everyone

"Since when were you up!" Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha, be polite." Miroku scolded him "She hasn't been up for a while now."

"Morniiiiing…" Kimichi trailed off as she saw Kagome was awake "Your up!"

"Morning to you too Kimichi" Kagome said in her 'no duh' voice

"Now if you excuse me, I need a nice, hot, relaxing, bath," Kagome said getting up, getting her clothing, and walking in the direction of the hot spring

"Can we come?" Sango and Kimichi asked ironically in unison

"Sure." Kagome said as she stopped walking and turned around smile at them. She waited for them at the hot springs as they got their bathing supplies and met her there.

**Ahhh... A nice hot bath for the sore joints … I guess I have to tell them eventually, **Kagome thought as she lowered herself into the nice warm waters of the spring.

"Naraku, why are you fallowing me here? Are you that much of a pervert?" Kagome whispered

"No, my little miko, I am just… planning." Naraku's spirit, he mentally smiled when he saw Kagome's eyes narrow at the 'my little miko'. Man did he enjoy getting on her nerves.

"Hey Kags!" Sango said as she approached the springs. With a towel, hair tie, soap, shampoo, and conditioner, mostly from Kagome's- excuse me the future.

Naraku quickly disappeared, or gone invisible. And hid his aura, something he learned himself.

"Hey Sange!" Kagome said smiling a fake smile, but she had gotten so good at faking smiles, it looks like a genuine smile.

"Why don't I get a 'BFF Nick Name'?" Kimichi asked with a sad pouty face as she walked with Sango to the hot springs.

"Hm…how 'bout 'kimi'? Or 'Mich'(pronounced 'Meech')?" Kagome asked

"How 'bout Michi? I like that!" Kimichi exclaimed

"Sure!" Kagome and Sango agreed.

"Hey guys!" said Chika who was standing right behind them

"Oh it's just you Chika! You startled me!" Kagome said as she spun around with her hand on her chest

"Sorry! I was testing your ability to read people; I guess you didn't really fully _wake_ yet." Chika said

"Chika, is 'Chika' Your full name?" Kimichi asked unexpectedly

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Chika said

"I just wanted to know. Sorry, it was not in my place to ask such a thing." Kimichi said bowing her head

"Oh nonsense!" Kagome said "Kimichi, you're more than just a servant girl to us you know that right? You are our friend and companion. Why do you think that you are here in the hot spring with us? If you were just a servant girl, you would be at the servant quarters. Not in a nice bath with us,"

"Really? You really like me? You're not this nice to me just because you feel pity for me?" Kimichi asked

"Of course not!" Chika said, "You're our friend!"

"Yea! Why else do you think we gave you a nick name?" Sango asked

"Maybe because you pitied me," Kimichi said.

"Oh, hush, I hear something" Kagome said her dog ears twitching back and forth trying to find the source of the area where the sound was coming from.

The place went silent as they anxiously waited for a confirmation that they were being spied on.

"_Shut up! What if she heard us?"_ Kagome heard a man in a quite whisper

"_Oh! Shut up! She would not be able to hear us! She's just a bird demon!"_ Kagome heard a woman speaking

"_Yeah, but recently she has some Dog Demon blood in her! Some worthless Half Demon did something to her and gave her dog ears!"_ Said a different childish girly voice

"_You hush up! Mother told me to make sure you behave!"_said the male voice

"WORTHLESS HALF BREED? WHY YOU!" Kagome yelled throwing three rocks in some bushes

"Ow!" Yelled the young child girl as she jumped up from her hiding place rubbing her head

"Hey!" yelled the girl as she got up from where she was kneeling and tripped over something

"Watch it!" the boy yelled at the girl and glared at her

"What are you doing here!" asked an infuriated Kagome

"Well… um… err…uh…" The young man stumbled with his words as he nervously scratched the back of his head

"Kagome, what did you hear that made you so mad?" Kimichi asked

"They said, that Inuyasha was a _worthless half breed!_" Kagome yelled clenching her fists into tight balls of white.

"Sorry! My fault!" said the cute seemingly innocent girl "I didn't mean it! I was just repeating what I heard my parents say!"

Infuriated, Kagome made a loud 'Chirring' growl of annoyance as she grabbed her towel and clothing and huffed back to the castle

"Why don't people accept Inuyasha for who he is? It's hard enough that we are going through a rough patch right now, but calling him a worthless half breed? Stupid, arrogant jerks!" Kagome muttered underneath her breath as she stormed into her room she shared with Inuyasha

"What did I do now?" Inuyasha asked

"It's not you; it's the pervert and his little sister that were spying on us!" Kagome said

"Who was spying on you?" Inuyasha asked

"Some jerks that thought that they could insult us! A Girl, A Boy, And a kid brat who said that…" Kagome trailed off, not wanting to tell Inuyasha what she heard, and how she felt about it.

"Said what?" Inuyasha asked wondering what the girl would've said to make his Kagome so mad

Kagome didn't answer the question, she refused to answer her hot headed to-be-husband.

'**I won't, I won't answer him.' ** Thought Kagome** 'He'll think that I'm being a baka. He will be mad at that cute little innocent girl. Wait, when did I forgive her? Probably when he started to ask the questions, like she said, she was just repeating what she heard, maybe I was too hard on her. I should apologize, I feel so bad now.'**

Inuyasha watched the expressions go across her face, Stubbornness, thoughtfulness, sadness, confusion, thoughtfulness, guilt. **What caused her to feel guilty?** Inuyasha thought **She had such a wave of emotions, I've never seen her face expressions change so quickly. It must have to be about the little girl. She has soft spots for children. Also, innocents. She's basically soft. Hardly a trace of evil or sin.** Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Kagome heading in the direction of the door

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome was half way out the door

"I'm going to go apologise." Kagome said

"For what?" Inuyasha asked

"Overreaction" was all that was heard from the 15/16 bird demon, 1/16 dog demon.

Inuyasha listened as she approached the six talking

"Hey…" Kagome said not feeling comfortable at all.

"Sorry for the way I acted earlier, I was to rash on you." Kagome said after a couple deep breaths.

"Oh it's fine, I was the one being rash. I shouldn't have said that about your lover," the young girl said. Hearing what the younger girl had said, Kagome blushed 10 shades of a delicate pink and Red.

"Oi! Shamika( Sorry, I don't know many Japanese names, so sometimes I make them up on the spot *embarrassed blush*)! Stop harassing Kagome-Hime!" said the older boy who seemed to be a pervert and a jerk.

"Hoshima! Don't be so rash! The princess came to apologise to Shamika, so she must be nice!" The older woman/girl said.

"Well, Shika, never knew you were such a kiss up!" Hoshima said

"Okay, I guess the introductions are done," Kagome whispered to Sango, Kimichi, and Chika who all nodded and sweat dropped.

"You know who this reminds me of?" Sango asked, Kagome's eye twitched, knowing how this would turn out.

"Who?" Chika said. Kagome in the meanwhile, was going through a spasm of eye twitching, trying to ignore them.

"Well, it's kinda like how Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo act." Sango whispered. Kagome's hands clenched.

"Oh yeah! I remember, when Kagome just got back, the two were bickering all the way." Kimichi said. Kagome, who was clenching on to sanity with all her might, let go of it, losing her control.

"You guys know that I'm right here right?" Kagome asked. Her voice was shaking as she held onto her last bit of calmness, and her eyes closed as she shook with anger her hands clenched into tight, balls of fury.

"Kagome? Are you all right? You're shaking," Chika, asked using up the last of Kagome's patience.

"Chika…." Kagome said her voice still shaking as she tried so hard not to yell at her best friends "Sango…. Kimichi…."

**Uh-oh. I recognise that posture, it is similar to the one that she uses before she sits Inuyasha.** Sango thought, **The only times she uses my full name is when she is mad or confused. I do not think she is confused right now.**

Kimichi knew that posture, when they were kids, Kagome would put herself into that posture before yelling at someone. It was almost if she was trying not to yell though.

Chika was the only confused one here, for whenever Kagome was mad, it was never at Chika, (Louise: she favours Chika but does not know it). It was always getting mad at herself when she couldn't master a spell or trick.

Finally, the steak that Kagome was clinging to broke and she started to shout out words, that no one but Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede could understand.

"_You never learn to shut your mouth! Why don't you just be quite so I can relax for once! I hardly ever get to relax now! You know how much I hate it when people are talking about me when I'm standing right next to them! Sometimes, you people are so annoying! UGH!"_ Kagome yelled as she stomped off back to her room.

"What did she just say?" Kimichi asked hoping anyone understood her

"I honestly don't know" Chika said

"I know," Sango said as her head hung in shame.

"What?" Chika and Kimichi asked in unison.

"um, if you pardon us, but, does Kagome-hime always storm off like that grumbling about useless friends?" Shika asked

"MUTT!" They hear Koga yell

"Oh here we go again." Sango said "And this is hardly the time for it to be happening"

"You know that guy?" Shika asked "We passed him. He seemed to be kinda hurt, so we fixed him up, then he just was rude and pushed us away as if we were servants, and stalked off to the direction of the castle."

"Yes, he is really annoying." Sango said "He comes at the most random of times, scarily know where we are at all times, he is also dumber than a sack of nails."

"Well, let's go see what Inuyasha and Koga are fighting about now." Sango said, she was already dressed, so she started to walk in the direction of the gates.

**Okay, it has been 3 months since Koga last checked up on Kagome, which is the longest he has ever gone. A new record.** Sango thought

"Miroku! Let's go have some fun and watch the idiots fight each other!" Sango laughed out.

"Coming my dear Sango!" came his reply as he rushed out of the room he was given to catch up with Sango.

"Aren't you going to call Kagome so she can save Koga's butt again?" Miroku asked

"She's upset with me right now, why don't you go get her?" Sango asked

Miroku gave her a quizzical look then ran in the direction of Kagome calling her name.

"Yes? What is it?" Kagome asked as she opened the door to her room, she was dressed and was drying her hair with a towel; she looked at Miroku and smiled.

"Koga is in danger; you must save him from Inuyasha before he gets killed." Miroku said.

"Koga's here?" Kagome asked, "Great, this day just keeps on getting better and better" Kagome's voice was sarcastic as she ran to get Inuyasha to stop before he killed the Wolf Baka.

Kagome ran as fast as she could to the gates, zooming past Shika, Shomika, Moshima, Chika, Kimichi, and Sango, not wanting Koga to get himself killed for his stupid-ness. Sango stopped dead in her tracks when she felt the air around her go in a tight circle. She tripped on a rock, but before she could fall face first into the ground, she felt two strong arms catch her. She looked up to see a smiling face of the monk she loved.

"Thanks Miroku, that fall would've really-" Sango cut off when she felt a hand in her rear end. A loud slap was heard throughout the Castle as she yelled "PERVERT!"

"My dear Sango, I was only checking if you were hurt in any way." Miroku lied

"NO NEED FOR THAT, THANK YOU!" Sango yelled as she got up from his grasp and bonked him on the head.

When Chika and Kimichi saw this, they sweat dropped before ushering her to hurry so they can watch the show.

All in the meanwhile, Kagome was already sitting on a hallow log watching as Koga made another failed attempt to injure Inuyasha, she looked at her digital watch she brought over to this time and sighed. This was going to be a long day. A very long day indeed.

"Mutt! Where is my Kagome? And why are you not protecting her like you promised?" Koga yelled

"Are you blind Koga? Or are you really that stupid?" Inuyasha retorted

"You did not answer my question Inu-kurro! WHERE IS MY KAGOME AND WHY AREN'T YOU PRTECTING HER?" Koga was getting annoyed now, but who cared? No one that's it.

"Inuyasha. Let Koga be before you hurt him" Kagome said in a bored tone of voice

"Just leave us be! I want some action around here! It's too boring!" Inuyasha complained

"Fine. But don't injure him too bad. I don't want to be tending to any wounds." Kagome said bored again

"FINE!" Inuyasha spat, why was she always ruining his fun?

"Who is that? Where is Kagome? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ANY OF MY QUESTIONS?" Koga yelled

"Come down Koga." Kagome said bluntly

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE DONE TO MY KAGOME!" Koga yelled stalking towards Kagome

**Why does everybody like to get on my nerves?** Kagome thought getting irritated

"Why don't you just leave already? I'm having a bad enough day as is." Kagome asked to her surprise, she wasn't losing her temper. Was she becoming more like the princess she is? Was it just too much time as a human?

"NOT UNTIL I SEE MY KAGOME!" Koga yelled

"Are you really that dumb Koga?" Everybody asked in unison once they all got to the gates

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I! AM! NOT! DUMB!" Kouga yelled at the top of his lungs. Kagome was surprised that the guards weren't even there yet. Then again, who would want to smell Koga?

"Then prove it. Who is Kagome that is with us right now?" Kagome asked

"I don't see her, she's not here" Koga yelled

"Oh yeah? Then who's right in front of you?" Kagome asked

"An extremely annoying lady" Koga answered

Everybody gasped, not including Kagome of course.

"Oh..? are you sure about that?" Kagome asked

"Yes." Koga said bluntly, as he crossed his arms

"Hmm… I guess you lost the test. You are stupid" Kagome scoffed

"Oh realy?" Koga half yelled

"Yes, now leave." Kagome said, surprising everyone that she was so calm, including herself

"Why should I?" Koga retorted

"Because Princess Kagome told you so" Kagome said smirking

"Kagome?" Koga asked "Where?"

Everybody that was with them sweat dropped and left, if they stayed, Koga's stupidness might rub off on them, and notbody wanted that. Koga noticed this and got mad, why would they miss an oprotoandy to see the high and mighty Koga leader of the wolf pack? Everyone. Duhh..

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Koga half-yelled half asked

"Away from you." They said bluntly

**Where is Kagome? Her scent stopped here, and everyone is here including Inu-Kurro. But where is my beloved** **Kagome?** (Yeah right in your dreams Baka!) Koga thought

"Koga?" Kagome asked thinking she should just get it over with, or would it better if she let him think she went missing? Nah, that would be mean.

"What?" Koga snapped

"What would you say if I said that I knew where Kagome was?"

"I would say 'spit it out! Where is she?'" Koga said

**Still as dumb as ever I see** Thought Kagome

"Okay, I know where Kagome is" Kagome said

**Man, it feels weird talking in third person, is this how Rin feels all the time?** Kagome thought

"SPIT IT OUT! WHERE IS SHE?" Koga said

"She's right in front of you, discussing on where she is." Kagome said as she crossed her arms across her chest,

"Yeah right, Kagome's human, you're Demon." Koga said

"If you say so." Kagome said "Inuyasha!"

"Yes?" Inuyasha called back

"Can you come here for a sec?" Kagome asked

"Sure" Inuaysha said as he jogged over to Kagome

"_What is it?"_ Inuyasha asked using the language they came up with

"_Is it okay if I say sit? I want to get this whole thing over with."_ Kagome said

"_Awe no! Please no!"_ Inuyasha said

"_Come on please? Just for me?"_ Kagome asked

"_Feh! Fine"!_ Inuyasha said

"_Yay!"_ Kagome said overreacting

**It's as if she enjoys Sitting me!** Inuyasha shivered at the thought

"What?" Koga asked feeling totally confused (not a first buddy)

"Inuyasha, Sorry, SIT!" Kagome said

Inuyasha's Beads started to glow as they pulled him to the ground, making him curse out words into the soil.

"Kagome! It is you!" Koga exclaimed clasping his hands into hears as she sweat dropped

**No duh Sherlock, took you long enough** Kagome thought

"What did that mutt do to you?" Koga asked in a sympathetic (*snicker snicker* how clueless is he?) voice

"Mutt?" Kagome asked

"Inu-Kurro" Koga said

"Inu-Kurro?" Kagome asked again (she's getting peeved at all the name calling)

"Inuyasha!" Koga said

**I'm fed up with the name calling already!** Kagome yelled in her mind

Kagome let out a warning 'Chirring' Growl

"I know, I know. I don't like him any better than you do." Koga misunderstood... again.

"Bye Koga. Leave. And don't come back" Kagome said freeing her hands and walking away

"But Kagome!" Koga protested putting a hand towards her

"Bye!" Kagome said again not even bothering to look behind her

"Kagome!" Koga said again with more determination in his voice

**THAT'S IT!** Kagome thought she was fed up with Koga. Fed up with how treated Inuyasha, fed up with how he called her 'my woman' all the time, fed up with how she always had to come to his rescue.

"Guards!" Kagome yelled

In an instant, guards came from the trees and tackled Koga, tying him up, ankles together, wrists together. Once they were finished with tying the Wolf Baka up, they got some people to bring him out of the lands. _For good_.

The others looked at Kagome with disbelief as she sighed with relief that the moron was out of her sight. She looked up from the ground and smiled, she walked towards the gates again and said to the Guards, "Whatever you do, don't let that moron in again, got it?"

The guards nodded and sighed, they were doing it for her stress, were they not? Probably, when Lord Daichi was her age he did the same thing, except with Ayama, (NOT Ayame, got it? Good, now on with the story) and he told them to forbid her to come within 1,000,000 mile radius of the gates. He went a little over the top Do you not think so? I think so.

Kagome smiled and let out another sigh of relief.

**No more Koga...** Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara thought blissfully

**No more senseless fighting** Kagome added

"Come on, we need to talk." Kagome said to the 'Jewel Hunters' though they were no longer hunting the Jewels.

They all nodded and fallowed her to their specially made conference room.

"What is it Kagome?" Miroku asked once they were all seated

"It's about Naraku." Kagome said

"But he's dead… isn't he?" Shippo interjected

Kagome smiled at the Kit, he was right, but not right at the same time

"Partly." Kagome said

"What do you mean 'Partly'?" Inuaysha asked

"I mean, that Naraku's body was banished from the living, but not his soul." Kagome said "Right _Naraku_?" Kagome said to an invisible figure, everybody looked at her as if she was crazy, until they heard his voice.

"_Kuku kuku… I see your senses have gotten better my little Miko"_ Naraku's Spirit said, Kagome's eyes narrowed at the 'My little Miko' part, that part, she absolutely hated.

"For the last time Naraku, I am not your little miko" Kagome said with a little ager in her voice

"Wait, how long did you know this?" Inuyasha asked

"Since I passed out." Kagome said

"Really?" Sango asked

"Really…" Kagome said

"So, you've been keeping this?" Inuyasha asked

"No… more like I didn't know how to-get your hands off me!" Kagome yelled at Naraku as he gripped her arm.

Kagome glared at the half demon whom she hated, and bit his arm, wincing when she figured out the miasma. How could he generate miasma when he was _dead_? That part she didn't know, but what she did know, is that she had to do something to stop the Miasma spread. And fast.


	10. Miasma

_A/N: Watching my new favourite Anime, Yu Yu Kakusho. Episode 43 the most funny episode of anything I have ever watched. Sorry Inuyasha fans! XD I've found a new favourite._

_(This means I'm explaining something)_

_(Louise: Louise's A/N)_

_Disclaimer:_

_Sango: Hi, I'm doing the discaim- *SLAP!*_

_Miroku: *rubbing his cheek,* My dear Sango, what was that for?_

_Sango: WHAT DO YA THINK? FOR RUBBING MY REAR! *Hit's Miroku on the head with giant Boomerang,* Serves you right perverted monk!_

_Louise: On with it! I'm trying to write here!_

_Sango: right, sorry. Louise does not own the Anime Inuyasha, nor does she own the manga, so leave her while she writes the best fanfiction ever. _

_Louise: Sango! _

_Sango: Sorry._

_Louise: On with the story._

**A Wish Came True**

Chapter 10: Miasma

Naraku laughed a sickening, gut retching, evil laugh when he saw Kagome bite his arm, in an attempt to get him to let go, then wince in pain when she found the miasma enter her body. "Futile attempt Kagome." Naraku laughed, "It's no use trying to attack me. You'll just get soaked with Miasma"

"_Naraku_" Kagome said, "You will pay." Her eyes were as hard as steel as she glared up to him, she fought the Miasma in her body, and absorbed it, letting it become one with her body. That was her last resort, and she hated that last resort, but it was her only hope to survive now. She would forever be immune to the Miasma that she just absorbed, and any poison lower class than this.

"Now, now, my sweet. Come down" Naraku said as he spread some purple, silver-ish powder around her face. She struggles to get free, and she holds her breath, afraid of what the powder would do to her. Kagome let her held breath in a huff, and sucked in some new, powder soaked air, not able to hold it in any longer. Her attempts to get away stops when she breathes in the powder, her posture straitens, and Naraku let her free, knowing he was safe. Kagome turned to face Naraku, her face surprisingly straight, and bows to him.

"Naraku" Kagome said in a monotone voice. "Master, what do you wish for me to do?"

Everyone watched with surprise (as did Kagome), Kagome hated Naraku, so why was she calling him 'master'? Naraku was the only one who Kagome didn't give a second chance, the only one that Kagome actually, _hated_. Kagome never hated anyone. Until she met Naraku, and her life changed forever. Her life wasn't happy go lucky anymore. She wasn't the, playful, I-don't-need-to-worry-about-anything child anymore. She was a completely new person, she took caution with everything she did, she thought before she even took in a breath. She evaluated on every situation. She was mature, mature to the core, ever since her mother was fooled, ever since- ever since she met Naraku. Naraku changed her life for the worst. No one would be able to forgive a conniving freak like Naraku. No one would be able to endure the pain that Kagome went through, not just physical pain, but emotional too.

Kagome watched in horror as she bowed and said those dreadful words, "master." _Master_. Out of all the things, why did _he_ make her say that? She hated herself for saying those words; she hated Naraku from _making_ her say them; and she hated what she was doing right now.

**No! No! Oh please, please, **_**please**_** no!** Kagome thought as she fought desperetly for her control, once again. However, this time, she was not going up against a gem in her forhead, but powder in her lungs. To become one with powder was near to impossible.

Kagome found herself walking forward, towards Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Spirit Sword (Yu Yu Hakusho everybody, but I'm adding some things… ) ready. Ready for the kill.

**Get away! GUYS! Get away! Before he makes me do something, I will regret! Get away from me!** Kagome desperately thought

**I know!** Kagome exclaimed in her mind

_Get away from me! Get away! Before he makes me hurt you! _Kagome told everyone in her mind

_No. We will not leave you. We will not leave you to be controlled by Naraku!_ Inuyasha thought towards her. In Kagome's mind, she was on the floor curled up into a ball, secluded from the world, crying. She was weeping. Desperately wanting to gain control, but first she had to gain control of her mental self. She calmed herself down, and mentally stood up.

**Well, I guess they figured out that I'm being controlled by this freak.** Kagome thought

_LEAVE! I don't—_Kagome was cut off when she found herself moving against her will. Towards Shippo.

**NO. No. No. Please. No. anything but this, kill me, kill me instead. Do anything but me hurting anyone of them.** Kagome thought, she wanted to weep again, to fall onto her knees and cry her heart out. But she couldn't, literally. Right now, she was being controlled by the most evil, vile creature she has ever met. Did I mention that?

_GET SHIPPO OUTTA HERE! NOW!_ Kagome told Inuyasha desperately as she struggled to control her body. One step. Two steps. Three- Kaogme decided that if she were to do anything to poor Shippo she would kill herself first. So close. So close to her control. Just a little…bit…more… Got it!

"_Naraku!"_ Kagome yelled hatred in her eyes and voice. Fire burned deep into her eyes, reflecting on how she felt. Her voice steel and hard, as she stalked towards Naraku.

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. _Kept on ringing in her head in Naraku's vile, nauseating voice. Oh yeah, she would kill, but not anyone she cares about, but Naraku. _"You will pay! No one! Absolutely NO ONE will make me kill or injure my loved ones!"_ Kagome shouted as she used her wings to fly up to where Naraku was (He's half soul, so he can float). She gave him an icy stare that could have frozen over the fires hell, if she were there, and used her spiritual energy to form a spirit sword and started to slice off his hair, showing him the sword worked on him. Narakus eyes widened and he attempted to get away, but Kagome had a firm hold on him.

"Oh no you don't, I've gotten too far for you to run away now" Kagome said her voice steel and icy. Naraku growled, not wanting to admit that indeed, he was running away. He looked up at Kagome, giving her a fiery glare that would have anyone else pause for a moment long enough for Naraku to get away, but not Kagome. She was used to those glares and cold stares, since she was given them since she was but a toddler.

"Do you really think that a simple sword could _defeat_ me?" Naraku asked refusing to die afraid or pathetic. "Why yes I do Naraku" Kagome said with a icy voice

"You must be ridiculous. You can kill me a million times, and I would always come back." Naraku Smirked

"You, see Naraku, That's where you're wrong, if I killed you with the Spirit Sword, you would never come back. If your soul is dead as well as your body, you will never some back. Don't you ever learn?" Kagome smiled a sweet smile that would send chills down your spine if you knew how fake it was.

"What's with your smile? What are you planning?" Naraku questioned

Kagome let her smile fade as she set into her cold, menacing scowl. "Tell me one thing before I kill you," she said

"Oh? And what is that?" Naraku asked sarcastically

Kagome ignored the sarcasm as she dropped the evil hanyou onto the ground, flying down gracefully. She glared at him, knowing that he knew the question she was about to ask. "Will. My. Mother. Be. Cured. Once. I…. Dispose. Of you." she spat her words, so angry you could see her spiritual power.

"That, you will have to find out for yourself." Naraku smirked

"Maybe I'll do what you do," Kagome said glaring at Naraku, then grimacing, remembering all those innocents getting torchored for his power.

"And what is that?" an almost forgotten Inuyasha asked

"Beat it out of him, I do need a good relaxing, pound out" Kagome smirked as she cracked her knuckles the way she saw the bullies do at school before she would beat the crap out of them, for bullying a poor little girl or boy.

"Oh and since when do you do such cruel things?" Naraku asked

"I don't, you just need a good lesson," Kagome glared at him "Before you die."

"You'll be the one that's going to die." Naraku bluffed

"I can read you Naraku. Once you get the chance, you will boot it out of here like a wimpy little baby." Kagome scoffed. Naraku growled, not happy, and that is a way understatement, that someone called him a 'wimpy little baby'.

"You have to be better than that to beat me Naraku. I can read your every intention. There is no need for plans and schemes now. I know your every move before you _move_" Kagome said

"I will never tell you anything. You sicken me Kagome, I want to throw up just looking at you," Naraku said. Kagome's eyes burned with fury, and she picked Naraku up with one swift move, and threw him across the room, the wall shattering as if it were glass when he hit it straight on. Naraku groaned, and tried to get up, but he was too weak (Louise: woo hoo!) to move a finger.

"You know, I was wondering, if Kagome is possessed. She's not herself right now" Shippo said.

Sango moved her head slightly towards Shippo, eye's still on Kagome and Naraku, before she talked to him "She's never herself when Naraku's around, you know that. And what he did to her family and friends; hence us, is unforgivable and unforgettable."

"Yes, and Naraku is always... … _annoying_" Miroku couldn't find the right word for it, so he just said a _way_ understatement. He was stand next to Sango, hand itching for a…. well... you know…. And inching towards Sangos …. Rear end. Miroku stopped his hand and hid it behind his back, gripping it so it wouldn't inch towards there anymore. (In this fanfiction, Miroku's hand is actually possessed. Idk idk, just an idea…)

Sango snorted, and found the right word "He's sickening, as he said to Kagome. He's sick, and Kagome can't stand him. Neither can I…"

"Oooh! That's gonna hurt in the morning!" Shippo grimaced when he saw Kagome get thrown into a wall by an amazingly-quick-recovered-Naraku rub her sore backside that ached from impact. She quickly shook her head to get the pain from her mind and charged at Naraku. Inuyasha was about to jump into action when an outstretched arm stopped him.

"No, this is her battle to fight, don't interfere if you want to live" Miroku said in a grave voice, his eyes were on the fight, intent and serious.

"Get _killed? Me?_" Inuyasha scoffed, putting on his oh so common 'tough guy act'.

As the old say goes, "As stubborn as a mule, and twice as stupid"

Or something like that.

"Anyone up for a…" Chika walked into the room, her voice trailing off when she saw Miroku and Sango next to each other, drinking tea nonchalantly while Shippo and Inuyasha were fighting over a Strawberry Sugar Coated Rice Cake. All in the meanwhile, Kagome was jumping up and down on Naraku, whose spine was cracking from the impact. **Naraku? Is this a typical day from this group? How do they ignore such…such—such violence during the day?** Chika wondered

"Oh, hello Chika-san, wonderful day today, don't you think?" Mikou looked up from his tea and Rice Cakes, and smiled politely. Sango saw through that 'polite' voice, and smacked him on his right cheek, then yelled, "Pervert!"

"Awe Sango! Don't be that way! I'm just saying hello to Chika-san!" Miroku wined, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

**What a lier!** Sango thought shaking her head and closing her eyes. Sango sighed. Miroku was an Idiot-Jerk sometimes—make that most times. Yes, most times. "Miroku, you know that I know that you're lying right now, no use to hide it." Sango scoffed, she knew him for—how long now? Three years? Something like that.

"Kagome-san!" Kimichi yelled. She dropped the tray of tea and biscuits she was holding. Everyone looked up, the cause: The sheer terror that was in Kimichi's voice. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, like in the 'Matrix' movies. Kagome was wincing in pain, blow after blow, after blow, after blow. Kick after kick, punch after punch…


	11. Surprised Soul

_A/N: Sorry for that little "Kurama/Kagome" phase I went through. It's gone though. (thank goodness for that) and now, onto the story that YOU GUYS ARE FAILING TO REVIEW. I MEAN, LIKE SERIOUSLY, ARE YOU MAD AT ME OR SOMETHING? MY FRIEND USES MY ACCOUNT TO PUT HER FAN FICTION ON AND WITHIN A WEEK YOU GUYS REVIEW BUT WITH MINE YOU FAIL TO REVIEW? I'm hurt. After this one I'll "fail to update" until I get at least FIFTY reviews from you're sorry asses. I don't care, recomend it to a friend if you really want an update. It's too bad for you._

_Disclaimer:_

_Louise: Hello not so faithful readers! I'm glad at least some of you are still reading. Sorry for the lack of update. Especially when I left you hanging. Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha, and without further a due, please read my next chapter: Surprised Souls_

* * *

Chapter 11: Surprised Souls.

"How... DARE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled at Naraku, his bangs covering his eyes to conceal his anger. He was pissed, to say the least.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, or at least reined in astonishment. Never, _never_ has Inuyasha reacted in such a strong manner. He usually only yelled out "Kagome" and ran out to help her.

But now...

"You Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing his Tessaiga and running into the fray of battle, his eyes tinting red with anger. Even with the Tessaiga to reign in his Demon blood...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted between blows. She, was paralyzed. She couldn't move. She couldn't run or fight back. How she got this way, no one but Naraku himself knew. How did he poison her with her noticing? Scratch that, how did he poison her with her _contradicting_ it? He seemed to be enjoying his sick self.

Kagome winced in pain, for that was all that she could do. All the training she had was pointless without her ability to move. She needed to move to fight back. Unless... No. It was impossible. No one could do it, no matter vigorous the training. She could never accomplish it. Never.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha ran and slashed and diced as hard as he could. Nothing. Nadda. _Nothing happened._ He slashed through air. He slashed through nothing. He was relentlessly trying to slice and dice Naraku for hurting his one love, but all he could do was move the air around him. His ears drooped. He could do nothing to save his Kagome this time. Nothing...

But one thing didn't make sense. It didn't make sense at all. How was he hurting her, when he couldn't be touched?

It was pure luck for the evil hanyou.

But as Kagome was being hurt and injured, she started to feel something in her soul. She felt... sorrow. Pity. She felt... sad... remorse... whatever negative feeling she could feel, she felt it right now.

Why? Kagome closed her eyes, and even though she was being thrown around relentlessly, she was... calm. She felt Onigumo's soul. It was... it was screaming at Naraku to stop. To... to show pity. He had no control over his own body, and was now an evil bastard.

But.. was he really?

If Kagome could, she would've shook her head to clear it. What was she thinking? Defending Naraku in her own mind. Something must be wrong. He must of brainwashed her.

_No._ Something in her back of her mind objected, and Kagome was shocked at herself. She.. was... She was confused as to what was happening. She knew that her friends were yelling and screaming to protect her, somehow hating Naraku more. But the more they seemed to hate him, the more Kagome seemed to... tolerate him. Even if he was injuring her badly.

She had connected somewhere when she was beating him up, or when he was to her. Something happened, and her conscious screamed at her to heal the poor Hanyou, _not_ to purify him. But, was it to heal his _body_ or his _soul?_ She didn't know. All her life, she had hated and resented Naraku, shee wanted him dead, to rid him of this earth. But, she never really considered _why_ Naraku was so nasty and mean. She just wanted him dead. He ruined her mother, her life, the lives of those around her, the lives of innocent people who didn't do nothing to deserve it. But what she didn't know, was that his life was ruined too. That he didn't heal, and in turn, he was twisted. He didn't know what was right, or wrong, he didn't care about the lives he caused to go wrong. All he cared about was...

* * *

_A/N: Yep. That's what you get for not reviewing! The shortest chapter I've ever written. Oh yeah, and Ana Paula, since you asked thanks for being one of the few who actually __**reviewed**__. It was a pleasure reading your reviews every time I checked. Yes, it was a ginormous disappointment that I didn't get ANY review what so ever. I was kind of expecting at least FIVE reviews. But... nadda. I doubt anyone is reading this, and I hope someone cares enough to review. Here's the chart._

_0 reviews: in that case, I'm discontinuing it(yep, I won't touch it unless I get reviews)_

_5 reviews: May 8th 2012 (almost a whole year guys! aim higher!)_

_10 reviews: April 8th 2012_

_20 reviews: March 14th 2012_

_30 reviews: January 1st 2012_

_40 reviews: October 30th 2011_

_45 reviews: October 1st_

_50 reviews: September 7th _

_55 reviews: August 30th._

_I don't really care if I'm being harsh, but __**come on! No freaking reviews? **__And I updated so faithfully too... It hurts if you put so much effort into writing somethin, and not get any feedback whatsoever. I mean, It took me 3 hours to write that! __**3 hours!**__I'm an amateur writer, and I know that. I work hard to get reviews. I know I suck at writing, but could I at least get some productive criticism? I'm glad with even flames! But at least take two minutes out of your day to say something, even if its only an one line that says "Oh, pretty good chapter. Update soon." I mean, **COME ON**! Jeesh._


	12. Struggle

Okay, that was evil. I'm sorry. I tried to remember that Confusion was on a cliffhanger and I should update and not make you mad. And I did it. I made you mad. Please enjoy this~ It was a quick work, sorry for the shortness. OH and here's my page on Facebook ^_~ .com/pages/Esoulix-Fanfiction-and-Fiction/293220287368730

* * *

Chapter 12: Struggle

Kagome blanched. What in the world was she thinking? Oh god. Someone stop her before Naraku brainwashes her completely. This was not helping the situation. Not. At. All. She needed to stop thinking like this. Now. Or-or-

-Boom.

That's right; the world will go 'Boom'. And then Inuyasha would be screeching at her, and Sango would be worried and her Mom-oh her mom would be downright furious. So. No Boom. Simple.

Right?

Wrong.

Somehow she managed to escape Naraku. She started backing away slowly, terrified eyes wide and scared. Her back hit a wall. Naraku advanced with a sort of malicious glee. Inuyasha tried to dice at him, but the over sized sword went straight through him. Hopeless. This situation was hopeless. Totally and irrevocably impossibaly hopeless. And Kagome couldn't do anything about it. She was out of Youki; youki that she so recklessly use up. She had no bow and arrows.

Maybe if Naraku had a heart...

But he didn't. Or he did. Only it was black the darkest of blacks.

"S-stop." Kagome stuttered out, her hands groping to find something-anything really-that would help her situation. Nothing. She found nothing. _Fuck!_ "P-please"

To resort to begging was something Kagome never wanted to do. She would've never considered it, but when Kagome had escaped Naraku's grasp, he was quick to replace her with her kit. Her son. Shippou. Those terrified eyes. Kagome had to save him. Her simply had too. He was her everything. Not even Inuyasha, no Inuyasha was in par with her kit. But Inuyasha could take care of himself. Shippou couldn't. Flashes of Shippou crawling into her bed at night whimpering about bad dreams. Shippou tricking Inuyasha. Shippou arguing with Inuyasha. Shippou running away from Inuyasha and jumping in her arms. Shippou's excited explosions when she came back from the future. Shippou eating "Ninja Food". Shippou Smiling up at her, calling her 'okaa-san'. Shippou. Her Shippou.

"I'll do anything." Kagome stuttered out. "Anything at all," Her eyes watched Naraku warily, his hands that were encased around her kits throat. Shippou struggled against his hold, eyes pleading anyone for help. Everyone was frozen however, no one knew what to do without harming Shippou in the process. And they didn't want an angry Kagome on their hands. "Just leave them be. I'll do anything," Kagome's pleading eyes, those so hopeless, and desperate. So determand.

Onigumo slipped out of her mind. Shippou. Must. Save. Shippou. Kimichi watched with horrified eyes, not sure what to do. She was only a servant girl. Nothing more, she wasn't trained. She only had instincts, and those instincts were telling her to run, to get out of there as fast as she could. But she refused to. She refused to abandon her Ojo-sama, she refused to run in a timorous fashion like she did all those years ago, she refused to leave her best friend and sister.

Crash!

Sango had thrown her tea cup, which was probably worth more than the group had made in two years, at Naraku. Surprisingly, it hit. Naraku screeched loudly, the sound piercing every living thing in the vacancy's ears.

Oh.

Oh no.

Kagome's face got whiter, if possible. Shippou. Shippou was hurled towards her, the force knocking Kagome back into strong arms. At first, Kagome thought it was Inuyasha who caught her. But it wasn't. Kagome would've recognized the fresh pine scent, the scent of spring water and burning firewood and Ramen. It wasn't though. What she smelt was the scent of burning flesh, pain, miasma and darkness, something deceivingly sweet, so sweet it made Kagome want to hurl. She smelt Naraku.

Shit.

_Oh Kami sama!_

"Miko" Naraku practically purred, leaning in and placing his head on her shoulder in a mock version of an intimate hold. His breath caressed her ear, a deceivingly gentle breath of air blowing small stray hairs near the appendage. Kagome shivered, otherwise paralyzed with fear. No. This can't be happening. Everything was perfect until now. Just perfect and-and-happy. Kagome had felt content until she learned that Naraku's spirit was haunting her, stalking her. This wasn't good.

_I'm probably going to die.._

That thought was enough for Kagome to struggle against Narakus demanding hold on her. She didn't want to die. She wanted to raise pups with her mate and live a long happy life she had thought she deserved. She wanted to watch Shippou grow up and find a mate of his own, watch his happy life fly by like a real mother. She wanted to watch Souta fall in love and find his own mate. She wanted to watch Sango and Mirokus family prosper and she wanted to ensure their own happy life. So she needed to get away.

Right. Now.

Of course as fate had it, she wasn't getting anywhere away from there any time soon, for Naraku had tightened his grip on her. Naraku let out a creepy, malicious laugh that sent shivers up and down Kagomes spine. Why hadn't she known? Why hadn't she known that if she let him be for a long time, he would eventually regenerate? Kagome struggled some more. Naraku tightened his grip to the point of pain, and Kagome let out a high pitched, frustrate scream. Light faded from the sky; sunset.

"Let me _go_ you effing _creep_!" Kagome yelled in desperation. "Let me _go_!" She started to struggle again, but Naraku had prevented her from doing so. He had gotten his tenticals back. _Shit he's regenerating!_ Kagome thought.

Letting out another frustrated screech, Kagome dug her claws into Narakus forearm in hopes he would let go. He didn't. Even. Flinch. All of Kagomes training slipped her mind.

A candle teetered on the table.

It fell.

Kagome noticed all her friends were no where in sight. Where did they go? Kagome looked around desperately, only finding those terrifying leering red eyes. The dark dampness of the castle that once felt homey and comforting on her youkai senses was now creepy and scary. Kagome stumbled forward, finding Naraku had let go of her some while ago. He was toying with her. And it was working.

A bright hot light lit.

Collapsing, Kagome tried not to notice the fact that it had gone dark outside. There was no moon. Kagome couldn't catch Inuyasha's scent. She couldn't catch Sango's comforting aura, or Miroku's relaxing one either. She couldn't catch her pups or her otoutos scent. She couldn't catch Kimichi's or Chika's scent. She had gone human. Her senses were dulled. The only light was the growing hot light that was consuming everything around it, smoke rising in the air, making her cough and hack.

Alone.

Desperate.

No yokai senses.

And the castle was on fire.


End file.
